A Strange Love Story
by JMeg
Summary: Yuugi's gang thinks Kaiba is gay. Wonder why? Read. SXS, JXM, little YXA
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh and never will! Ra! That hurts the soul.

JMeg: This is my story so if it is stupid I don't care.

Couples: Seto/Shizuka,Jounouchi/Mai, little bit of Yuugi/Anzu (none yet)

There will be some parts that are serious just smack in there so just letting ja know.

Seto is OOC to make the story funny. Wait everyone is! Not really some are still sane. I think.

**Beware of Mokuba on a sugar high.**

Seto: How many times do I have to tell you don't give Moku-hey where did you get that rope and gag? Why are you coming closer? Stay away from me!

(JMeg tackles Seto and ties him with the rope and gags him) JMeg: Now where's your credit card? (Searching until finds one)

Seto: Humph? (What are you going to do with my credit card?)

JMeg: To the candy store! Oh and on with the stupid story:D You'll never catch me!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day in Domino City; the birds were singing … ah screw this! Mokuba Kaiba was running really fast around the Kaiba mansion. He was on a sugar high because he ate some candy he hid under his bed. He broke everything in his way. All the maids, servants, butlers, and everyone else was either chasing him or hiding. It is scary when Mokuba runs around on a sugar high. He ran into his brother's room knowing none of them would go in there. Also he hid candy under Seto's bed too.

That's when he saw it. No it wasn't the lost city of Atlantis. Nor was it Willy Wonka's chocolate factory. He already own that. No it was the brand new computer Seto got yesterday. He saw that beautiful shiny thing from the window of his room. It was the latest one and boy it could take anything. He took out 'If you want to ruin your brother's computer' game. He was about to stick it in when he saw a little book.

**With Seto**

He was walking in the park… no seriously… when Seto spotted Katsuya Jounouchi and Shizuka Kawai. He hid behind a tree. He watched as Shizuka's hair swayed in the braid. He thought she was cute. He always had a crush on Shizuka since Battle City. He was so happy when she moved in with Jounouchi. It meant more times to see her than before. He reached in his jacket to get his journal when, "God damnit I left it at home!" Everyone looked at him. He looked at everyone. He put on his non-expression face and said, "Nothing to see here." He walked out of the park.

"Hey Onii-chan is Kaiba-san always like that?" "Yeah he's always like that."

**With Mokuba**

He stared at the book with Diary crossed out and Journal was written under it. "Oh my Ra, it's Nii-sama's journal!" He started dancing around the room and doing cartwheels. He then became serious. He grabbed the book. Looked both ways and then exited out of the room without a sound. Then he began to hum the James Bond theme song while ducking and hiding in weird spots. Once he got to his room he quickly closed the door. He ran under his bed open a secret compartment. He walked down the stone steps, and put on one of those long brown robes with a hood. Ok, in real life he walked to his closet. But it could have happened!

He took out a flashlight and try prying the thing open, but he found out it was locked. So he took out a hammer and smashed the lock. It was his only chance for eating chocolate forever. Once he got it open he began to read.

_Dear Journal,_

_This is silly, but it is the only way to express my feelings to a certain person. How I love this person, but I am always force to be mean just because I cannot let this person know. Besides this person is a Jounouchi._

_Love,_

_Seto_

Mokuba stared and stared. He could not believe that his wonderful brother. The only person left in his family. The one that was rich, handsome, rich, cool, rich, smart, rich, oh and did he mention rich was in love with Jounouchi! He could not believe it! His brother… he could not say it… was gay! There he said it! Well since he loved his brother so much he will help him! He will get them together! If it would make his brother happy, he will do anything! He ran back and dropped his brother's dia-uh journal. He then had to find Yuugi's gang.

He walked past his brother and said, "Hi my wonderful Nii-sama!" Then he walked out of the mansion. Seto thought his brother was acting odd. He walked up to his room and got his Journal. He wrote and said out loud, "Oh how I love Shizuka Kawai Jounouchi!" Some of the maids looked at him. He shut the door on them, and he fell on his bed and slept dreaming about Shizuka and him getting married.

**With Mokuba**

He walked… ok rode in his limo to the Game shop. He had to tell them. When he walked in he saw Yuugi, Anzu, Honda, Mai, Otogi, Ryou, and Shizuka. He opened the door dramatically. He took a deep breath and said, "Nii-sama is gay." Everyone stared at him and stared and stared. They couldn't say anything. "I read in his Journal that he is in love with Jounouchi." On the inside Mai's heart broke. She loved that loud mouth kid. But she could take it.

"I need your guys help with getting them together." Everyone looked at each other. Yuugi finally said something, "Sure Mokuba if your brother is really gay and likes Jounouchi." Everyone nodded their heads too. Only Anzu and Shizuka notice Mai's sad eyes. Oh and where is Jounouchi-chan you ask?

"Welcome to Good Burger, Home of the Good Burger. Can I take your order?" (A/N 1) "Hey Mutt I want a number 7 with extra soda." "KAIBA!" "Yeah hello to you too." Jounouchi gave him his order, "Thank you for eating from the Good Burger you rich bastard." Seto gave him the money plus a white envelope. "The money in the envelope is for your sister," with that he drove away. Jounouchi opened the envelope and screamed, "HOLY SHIT THAT'S 900,000,000 YEN!"

**After the talk**

The three girls were walking down the sidewalk. None of them said anything. Anzu and Shizuka knew that Mai loved Jounouchi very much. To a point, she would kill a girl who just looked at him. "Mai-san are you going to be alright", Shizuka asked. Mai shook her head, "Yeah Shizuka-chan." Anzu and Shizuka looked at each other. "Are you sure Mai-chan?" Anzu was hoping to get an answer. Mai just left them at her door step. "Poor Mai-san."

Later Anzu and Shizuka spilt up. Shizuka walked along the sidewalk, when suddenly Seto appeared next to her. "EEEEEKKKKKKK!" Shizuka screech out. Seto covered his ears. "Calm down Shizuka-chan." Then Shizuka went wide eyed. "You called me 'Shizuka-chan' not Jounouchi's sister or the puppy or the Mutt's sister."

Seto went all romantic. He grabbed her hand and said in the most romantic voice ever, "Why would I say such a thing to the most beautiful girl in the world?" Shizuka raised a brow, "Aren't you hitting on the wrong person?" They stared and stared and stared at each other. Then Shizuka left Seto in the position he was in. He was too shocked.

**Next Day- Kaiba Mansion**

It was a dark and rainy day. Seto was crying … really he was. He was in his bed while hugging his blue eyes white dragon plusie. "Nii-sama, are you ever coming out?" "Mphyus." "What?" Seto threw the covers off and screamed, "GOD DAMNIT NO!" Mokuba left the room. 'Did something happen between him and Jounouchi yesterday?' He smacked his fist down on his palm. 'It must be! I have to help them get together. But first …' He ran downstairs, smashed the lock open to a cabinet, and grabbed a pound of sugar. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

**With Shizuka**

She was walking down the streets of Domino City. Jounouchi had left to go find Honda and Otogi. Shizuka did not especially like the way they hit on her. Did they think she was stupid? She looked around and ran into a pole. "Ow." Everyone looked at her. "Nothing to see here." She began to walk down the street again until she ran into a chest. "Oh I'm sorry … Kaiba-san?" She was look up to see the same blue eyes, but not the same outfit. This 'Kaiba' had on a priest outfit. "What's with the lame outfit, Kaiba-san?" He bent down and screamed, "I AM NOT KAIBA-SAN! I AM THE GREAT HIGH PRIEST/ PHAROH SET!" He opened his eyes to see no one. Where's Shizuka?

"Uh would you like a soda with tha- WHAT THE HELL!" Shizuka fell right on top the cashier dude from the Good Burger.

**With Mokuba**

He was up on the roof tops ready for anything. He was on the corner of Main Street. He flew all arou- that wasn't what he was doing. He had gotten Seto's Journal again. He skipped past the page where it said 'Oh how I love Shizuka Kawai Jounouchi'. He started reading this:

_Dear Journal,_

_I think my crush looks lovely in pink._

_Love,_

_Seto_

"WTF!"

**With Mai**

Mai had just finished a duel with some loser. "You lose", Mai cried out. She tried to smile, but she didn't find it in her. 'What's wrong with me? I love wiping the floor with these guys so why doesn't it feel good today?' She began walking away when she ran into some one. Tall dark and handsome? No. Short and blond.

"Jounouchi-kun?" "MAI!" He grabbed hold on her in a life threatening grip. She blushed in all shades of red. "SAVE ME FROM THEM!" Mai looked behind him and saw Honda, Otogi, and some guy in a priest outfit. "Why are they chasing you?" "CAUSE I KICKED THEM IN THE SHINS!" Mai and Jounouchi began to run for their lives. "Why did you do that?" Jounouchi stopped running and rubbed his chin. "I don't know." "JOUNOUCHI! YOU IDIOT!"

* * *

A/N1: That's not mine. Cookies to the first person who tells me! I'll tell you guys in the next chapie!

JMeg: Done with the first chapter! Done with the first chapter! Lalalala uh LA!

Jounouchi: Hey what happens to me and Mai!

Seto: No one cares. Why am I gay?

JMeg: I control you all! MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Seto: No one controls Seto Kaiba!

JMeg: Shut up! (Slaps duck tape on his mouth)

Seto: Muphed? (Why can't I get this stupid tape off?)

Jounouchi: Wow how did you do that?

JMeg: I told you, I have powers.

Jounouchi: If I work at the Good Burgar do I get free Burgars?

JMeg: It's Burger stupid! God why did I give you a job?

Jounouchi: Cause I'm cute.

JMeg: Yeah. Now you all must review cause Jounouchi is cute! Also vote for which couple you want to be the main couple of this story: Seto and Shizuka or Mai and Jounouchi. Also if you want a lot of Yuugi and Anzu.


	2. Chapter 2

Mokuba: JMeg will never own Yu-gi-oh.

JMeg: That's what you think, but I believe one day all little puppies will have their day! Well here's the next chapter! I'm so proud of myself. And thankies for the reviews and people I know you are reading and I expect more reviews!

Seto: Will you just shut up?

JMeg: Meanie! Well on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

We start with following Mokuba into a nice big store called 'Otogi's, not as famous as his other store, Costume Shop'. Mokuba walked through the doors and went straight up to the clerk. "Do you sell pink bunny costumes?"

**With Jounouchi and Mai**

Jounouchi and Mai were still running from Honda, Otogi, and some oddly dressed priest. It is obvious who the priest is, but we will continue calling him the oddly dressed priest. They soon ran into a mall and soon lost them. The two stopped in front of the food court. When Jounouchi realized where they were standing, he cried out, "FOOD!" He ran in and ordered a couple of burgers. (In Jounouchi's world a couple means two-thousand.) Mai shook her head and took out her credit card.

Honda, Otogi, and some odd dressed priest split up in hopes one of them would find Jounouchi. The odd dressed priest was looking under baby strollers. 'If I was some stupid blond idiot hiding in a mall, where would I be?' He couldn't come up with anything, so he continued to looking under things like a rock.

Otogi wasn't having better luck either. He had asked fifty girls and half of them gave him their number. 'If I were a stupid blond idiot hiding in a mall, where would I be?' Otogi thought a moment and came up with, 'In a lingerie shop.' He walked in to 'Victoria's Secret' (A/N 1) and was not kicked out because everyone thought he was a woman.

Honda was the closest in finding Jounouchi. He sat on this old man and thought for a few minutes while the old man was trying to push him off. 'If I were a stupid blond idiot hiding in a mall, where would I be?' He sat there and thought and thought and thought. Then his stomach growled. "I have to go to the food court!" Honda got off the old man and ran to the food court. "Brain damage kids!" cried the old man.

Honda went to the Good Burger and ordered a very long list of things. While waiting in line, he turns to his left and saw Jounouchi. "Hey man." "Hey Honda." Then he turned back to the cashier. After a few hours later, when Honda finished his meal, he realized he just saw Jounouchi. He smacked his head and said, "Man I am stupid!"

**With Seto**

Seto finally decided to go outside where the deer and the antelope play. Ok, he really went to the mall. Seto walked in and out of every store because he was depressed. He was still crying over Shizuka's statement. After five hours of walking, he reached the food court. Since he wasn't looking where he was going, he ran right into Jounouchi with Jounouchi landing on top of him. "Mutt, get off me!" At this time, Mai walked in on them. 'Oh so Kaiba really likes Jounouchi and it seems like Jounouchi likes him too. I better go.' When she was turning around, Jounouchi caught site of her. "Hey Mai! Come back!" He got up and ran after Mai. Seto got up and brushed off the so called 'Mutt germs'.

When he looked back up, he swore he saw his mirror image. They were both glaring at each other, waiting for the other one to stop. "You think you can beat me at glaring", asked Seto. The oddly dressed priest snorted and said, "I know I can." This glaring contest would have lasted for days if Shizuka did not show up. "Hi Kaiba-san! Hi Kaiba-san's look alike!" she said as walking past them.

Seto waved back at her, "Hello sweet Shizuka-chan!" The odd looking priest started chasing her, "I AM NOT THIS KAIBA-SAN'S LOOK ALIKE! GET BACK HERE! I AM GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Seto, who thought his mirror image also like Shizuka, started chasing after them. "Shizuka-chan is mine! Stay away from her you bad copy of me!"

**With Mokuba**

He finally got what he need after threatening the clerk to give it to him. The clerk did not know that the costume was not for Mokuba so he was trying to convince Mokuba to get a smaller size. Mokuba was walking out the store when Mai ran right pasted him. "Hi Mai-chan!" She stopped and said, "Hi Mokuba." Then she continued running. Suddenly Jounouchi was running past him too. "Hi Jounouchi-kun!" Jounouchi also stopped and said hi to Mokuba. He then continue running after Mai. Mokuba just stood there. Then all the sugar he ate earlier kicked in. 'I am suppose to help Nii-san get Jounouchi!' Mokuba called out, "Oh, Jounouchi-kun!" Jounouchi stopped and the last thing he saw was a bag.

**With Shizuka**

Shizuka was running for her life. The oddly dressed priest/Kaiba look alike was chasing her and yelling at her. She did not notice Seto behind him. Her brother had told her if there was ever a crazy oddly dressed priest chasing her then just run. She was doing a good job at running from the guy, but Jounouchi never told her what to do next. 'Should I knee him in the balls or call the police?' She decided to knee him in the balls, but what she didn't know that he stopped chasing her and it was just Seto now.

So she turned around and kicked Seto in the place that hurts the most. She gasped when she realized her mistake."Oh, Kaiba-san I am very sorry. I didn't know it was you. Please forgive me!" Seto was not in his happy place, but he still wasn't angry at Shizuka. Seto just smiled the best he could and said, "I forgive you. I could never be mad at you sweet Shizuka-chan, but could you do me a favor?" Shizuka leaned down to him. "What do you need?" Seto took a deep breath and screamed, "Oh Ra! Called an ambulance!"

**With Mai**

She was sitting on a bench in a park. She looked into the pond and thought of Jounouchi. She sighed. 'Maybe it is better if Jounouchi was with Kaiba.' She closed her eyes. 'He would have all the video games and food in the world.' She felt tears threatening to escape. 'No, I won't cry over a boy.'

She opened her eyes to see the oddly dressed priest that was chasing her and Jounouchi earlier. She jumped out of her seat and got in a fighting stance. "What do you want? You're not going to hurt me or trying to get information about Jounouchi-kun are you? I'll beat you to a pulp if you try!" Mai was about the knock the guy out until he said, "Geez, I just want some money for the bus. Ra! People three-thousand years from my time are so rude!" He turned abruptly on his heels and went away.

* * *

A/N 1: Not mine nor do I want it.

JMeg: Cha! I got the next chap up! Now fork over the money. Yeah there's a readng fee! A million bucks!

Mokuba: Don't be mean to the readers.

JMeg: Fine. Only cause you're so cute Mokie!

Seto: Hey! No one calls Mokuba, Mokie, but me! Or Shizuka.

JMeg: How rude! Anyways the line from the last chapie was from the show 'All That'. I promise to tell ja guys and now I did. Now review!


	3. Chapter 3

Mokuba: JMeg does not own Yu-gi-oh. If JMeg did, my world would end.

JMeg: What's up? I'm back from my trip! Don't ja all miss me?

Seto: Damn! How did you get back?

JMeg: I took your jet stupid! Well now I'm updating and making new stories. Well here's the new chapter hope you all like it! On with the chapie!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

It is still the same day and we are now at 'Domino's big shiny hospital'. Seto received ice for his problem. The nurse who was new dropped the ice very hard onto his lap. Shizuka sat in a seat next to his bed. "I'm so sorry, Kaiba-san. Please forgive me." Seto took Shizuka's hand in his. "Shizuka-chan, I told you already I am not mad at you and I forgive you", Seto said smiling sweetly at her. Shizuka let the breath that she head in out. 'My heart is beating so fast. This is new. Maybe it means I am ready to accept him as Onii-chan's lover. Oh no, I'll have another older brother.' "I still wish I could do something for you. I know. You look tense. I'll give you a massage to release the pain."

Seto took it this way. 'She's going to touch me there! Is this too fast in a relationship? Should I tell her no? Or do I let her do it? Maybe I should tell her I love her first?' Shizuka got up from her seat. Seto's cheeks turn scarlet. "Please be gentle with me, Shizuka-chan. I'm kind of sensitive." He closed his eyes and sat up on his elbows. "Don't worry I'll be gentle." Shizuka walked closer to him. Seto waited and waited. He then felt someone rubbing his shoulders. He opened his eyes to see Shizuka massaging his shoulders not where he really wanted her too.

"Wait you're giving me a back massage?" Shizuka nodded. "Yes, you can relieved more stress from here. Why did you expect me to massage somewhere else?" Seto turned a dark shade of red. "Oh, no. Just wondering." 'Damn!'

**With Mai**

She left the park and was walking towards Mokuba. Little Mokuba was stuffing some type of large bag into the back trunk of a limo. "Mokuba, what are you doing?" Mokuba stopped stomping on the bag in and looked at Mai. "Oh nothing Mai-chan. You look pretty today. Wow look at that sky. Well gotta go. See ya!" He quickly jumped into the limo, forgetting to close the trunk. Mai watched the limo speed quickly away and the bag falling out. "Ow! That hurt."

Mai recognized the voice. "Jounouchi-kun?" She walked over to the bag and kicked it. "Hey stop that!" Jounouchi climbed out of the bag and saw Mai. "Mai!" Jounouchi quickly hugged Mai. Mai blush all shades of red. 'My heart is beating so fast. I want him to know I love him, but Kaiba…' Jounouchi was thinking something similar to that. 'My heart is racing like when they cook a new fresh burger at the Good Burger (A/N 1). I love Mai so much. I want her to know, but I think she likes another guy.' Mai soon wrapped her arms around Jounouchi and held him close. "Hey, Jounouchi-kun?" "Yes Mai?" "Why was Mokuba stuffing you in the back trunk of his limo?"

**With Mokuba**

He had reached the mansion in the record breaking .03 seconds. He was driving so fast that he made a damage of about a 13 kilometer radius. He had crashed into 6 different trucks, 5 different sports cars, 3 police cars, 4 lampposts, 8 mailboxes, and with only 5 people injured. He was smiling happily. 'I've got Jounouchi-kun and I can now dress him up for Nii-sama!' He jumped out of the limo and looked into the back trunk. "Where's Jounouchi-kun?"

The driver shakily walked to him. "Mokuba-sama you had forgotten to shut the trunk." Mokuba stood there silently. "You mean I did all that damage for nothing?" "Um, yes sir." Mokuba collapsed dramatically and cried out, "NO! WHY? OH RA! WHY?" He suddenly went silent. The driver asked, "Um, Mokuba-sama?" Mokuba said darkly, "You know what we need to do now?" "What?" Mokuba turned to him in a dark and scary way. "We call the American SWAT team (A/N 2)."

**With Shizuka and Seto**

While Shizuka left the room, Seto took out a 5 point plan, which he got from the internet, from under his pillow. "Now let's see… first I am supposed to lure the beautiful Shizuka away from the evil overprotective gross brother. Check. Now woo the girl. Ok I have to woo her. Then ask her out. That's what I have to do after. After that, try to get a third date. Ok. Then get her in bed. Oh yeah… wait is that legal?"

At that time Shizuka came back in. "Kaiba-san how are you feeling?" Seto stared at her. Sweat was dripping from the back of his head. 'Woo her. Woo her. How am I supposed to do that? Cheesy lines? I'll give it a chance.' "I should be asking how you are." Shizuka gave him a puzzled look. "What?" Seto took her hand in his. 'Skin to skin contact, I think I'm going to pass out. "Are you ok? After all you fell from the sky." Shizuka blinked twice. She turned around and called out, "Doctor! I think I kicked him too hard! You better check on him!"

Seto started to re-blink his two blue eyes. He took his hands back and rubbed his ears. 'That voice. It doesn't sound like Shizuka's.' He rubbed his eyes. "I think the drug is making him delusional." His vision cleared up and he was in state of shock. It was not Shizuka that he touched. It was some ugly huge nurse, and she was really not easy on the eyes. She had a little mustache under her nose and she had a big bulky body. The scariest part about her though was the huge mole on her check, and he swore it moved. "OH MY RA!" For the second time that day he passed out.

Shizuka had left the bathroom stall and finished washing her hands, and she was about to leave when she saw who she couldn't believe was outside in the hall. It was that crazy oddly dressed priest/ Kaiba look alike. He was just standing outside! Shizuka slammed the door shut. 'Oh, no! What am I going to do now? If I go out, he might scream at me and then chase me. If I don't, I might starve to death or go crazy in here. What am I suppose to do?' Shizuka opened the door a little and looked through the crack. He was still there. 'Ok I have to go outside. Ok clam yourself. If you calmly go out, he might not notice you. Here goes nothing.'

Shizuka pushed the door opened and walked out. The crazy oddly dressed priest/ Kaiba look alike turned his head towards her. 'Oh no he spotted me!' He glared at her and said, "Girl." Shizuka squeaked. "Yes!" He moved his index figure to tell her to come towards him. Shizuka walked over to him. 'He's going to hit me!' He bent down to her level and pointed to the bathroom doors. "Which one am I suppose to go through? The two leg one door or the dress one door?" Shizuka passed out from all the mental preparation.

**With Jounouchi and Mai**

They had decided to go out for dinner after Jounouchi couldn't answer her question. They picked Café de Coral (A/N 3) to eat at. They were half way into their meal when suddenly the doors busted open. "Come outside Jounouchi! This is the American SWAT team! It is consisting of two men, 3 teens, and a nagging woman!" A smack was heard. "Sexist!" "Anyways come out!" Jounouchi ducked under his table. He looks up at Mai. "I didn't do anything unless they count me eating at McDonalds. Oh no I'm a criminal! I have to go outside!" Mai cried out, "Wait!" Jounouchi stopped and turned his head dashingly. "I'm sorry Mai, but I have to do this. Before I go…" He walked over to her and kissed her cheek. Then he walked out the doors and into the bright light.

* * *

A/N 1: Not mine

A/N 2: Not mine wish it was. Think of all the things I could take over…

A/N 3: Not mine either. It's a Hong Kong café and it is good. Japan doesn't have one just to let ja know.

JMeg: Hey guys! Did you like it? Seto-dirt bag you dirty pervert!

Seto: What? You're the one who made me think that! You're the pervert!

JMeg: Nope cause I am learning killing leasons from Itachi-sama!

Seto: Itachi-sama? Why do I get Seto-dirt bag?

JMeg: Cause you are! Now review people because Seto is a dirt bag.

Shizuka: JMeg-san, Seto-chan is not a dirt bag, so will you please not call him one?

JMeg: Awwwwwwwww! Ok, he's Seto-chan now! Now review!


	4. Chapter 4

Mokuba: JMeg does not own Yu-gi-oh. Thank Ra.

JMeg: Hey guys! I finally put up the fourth chapie!

Yuugi: Am I in this one? Please say yes.

JMeg: Why shoud I put you in?

Yuugi: Because I'm cute!

JMeg: But not cuter than Mokie.

Seto: Hey I am the only one who can call Mokie, Mokie!

JMeg: Yeah, yeah Seto-chan. On with the chapie!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

Seto was angry while he was being driven back home. The hospital wouldn't allow him to stay there anymore. He was grumbling to himself about whatever he could come up with. He soon sighed when he saw his mansion come to view. 'Once again, it is another boring, no Shizuka, day.' He got out the limo with a frown. 'I am going to miss her, but I will not give up on winning her heart. I do wonder what happen to her.'

Shizuka was still lying on the ground. Priest Set was crying to the police. "I didn't kill the girl! I swear! This was one murder I did not commit!" The cop just smirked, "Yeah, yeah. Tell it to the judge."

Seto opened the door to see his brother coming down the stairs. "Nii-sama! You're home! I'm glad that you are ok! I was so afraid you couldn't come home!" He leaped into Seto's arms. Actually Mokuba was only recently informed about his brother. He was busy dealing with 'Seto's Dream Come True' Plan. "Nii-sama, I have a huge surprise for you! I think you will like it!" Seto looked at his brother, wondering what he was up too. "Ok, Mokuba." Mokuba smiled at his brother once before running upstairs with Seto following.

Mokuba thought to himself, 'Nii-sama will surely love his dream coming true!' They soon got to the door where Seto's 'dream' was suppose to be. "Ok, Nii-sama! Just go inside. I'll see you later." Mokuba smiling ran off to the security room. Seto stared after his brother. 'He's been spending too much with Yuugi and his friends.' Seto opened the door and swore he went blinded. "KATSUYA JOUNOUCHI! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU WEARING?" Jounouchi replied with his own screaming. "I DON'T KNOW YOU BASTARD! I WAS DRAGGED IN HERE AND DRESSED IN THIS!"

Our dear Jounouchi was wearing the latest Otogi pink bunny costume. It consists of big floppy pink ears with a poke-a-dot tie around his neck. The costume also has white tummy and had the face open, so the wear's face could be seen. (A/N 1) It only cost a small $4000 Yen.

Jounouchi was cute in any girl's or gay guy's eyes, but not in Seto's eyes. "GET OUT MUTT! YOU LOOK SO HIDIOUS! I CANNOT LOOK AT YOU! I DON'T WANT TO KNOW HOW YOU GOT IN, OR WHY YOU ARE WEARING THAT. I WANT YOU OUT!" Jounouchi glared at Seto while getting out. "I'm glad to leave moneybags!" He walked out the front door with a loud slam.

**With Yuugi and Anzu**

They were finally having a date with each other. No interruptions and no dueling. They were having a nice dinner at some random joint. "Oh, Yuugi-kun! I am so happy that you asked me out." She reached over the table and touched Yuugi's hand. He smiled and at her. "Anzu-chan…" Suddenly they were interrupted. "Anzu-chan!"

They both turned their heads to see Mai. "Mai-chan, why are you crying?" Mai started crying on Anzu's shoulders. "T-the A-am-meric-ca-an S-SWAT T-te-eam c-came i-in and TOOK JOUNOUCHI-KUN!" Both Yuugi and Anzu thought it was weird. "Mai-san, that doesn't make sense. Why would the American SWAT Team take Jounouchi-kun?" Mai sobbed, "I-I d-don't k-k-know!" Yuugi and Anzu spent the rest of their date comforting Mai. What did ever happen to Shizuka and Priest Set?

"Oh thank you for the wonderful date Set-san." Jounouchi opens the door. "Hey sis, did you buy some milk?" He stares at Shizuka first before switching to Priest Set. While keeping his wide eyes on the priest, he slowly moved Shizuka inside. After he accomplished that, he screamed, "DON'T HURT ME", and then he shut the door.

**The next day**

Mokuba was depressed at what happened the day before. 'Nii-sama and his love just had their first fight. I guess Nii-sama doesn't like bunnies. I should read more from his diar- I mean journal.' He walks to his brother's room, but picking up some candy while he was at it. Seto had gone to work and wouldn't be back soon, so Mokuba wasn't worried about being caught. 'Let's see what Nii-sama has written.' Mokuba flipped through his brother's journal, completely skipping all the parts that said 'I love Shizuka'. He soon found an entry that caught his interest.

_Dear Journal,_

_You will not believe the amazing dream I had about my lover and me. It was a musical!_

Mokuba looked up from the journal. 'A musical?'

_Yes! A musical! It was starring my Jounzuka (my pet name for my lover, well it was in my dream!) and me! Well, I don't actually remember details, but there were singing and other things. I loved it! We were in each other's arms and it had something to do with cheese or something. We were singing, and then this giant cheese came out. It took Jounzuka away! I was in tears! Then some more singing and I kicked that evil cheese's butt! I know now that cheese is evil! I think I hear Mokuba coming._

_Love,_

_Seto_

Mokuba raised a brow, 'Jounzuka, eh.'

**With Seto**

He was once again sighing and wondering about Mokuba and Shizuka. 'I have to put new locks on the cabinets now. Maybe I should ask Mokuba for help on courting Shizuka? No, Mokuba would call the press, and Shizuka might be offended. What am I to do?' He stopped staring out the window of his office and got up. He decided to take a walk.

Seto was walking though the park when suddenly he saw his beloved Shizuka. He began blushing, 'Oh, what am I suppose to do? I don't know how to court such a beauty!' Luckily he didn't need to do the first move. She noticed him and began walking towards him. "Good Morning, Kaiba-san!" She gave him a bright smile which melted his heart. 'Play cool and she might fall for me.'

"Morning", he plainly said. 'I think it is working!' She gave him another smile. "Would you like to accompany me to the new café", she asked him. He mentally began his excitement. 'Oh my Ra! Oh my Ra! She just asked me out! Ra what do I do know?' Suddenly a small Ra figure appeared on his left shoulder. "My dear child you must say yes." Seto nodded his head after he thanked Ra.

They soon reached the number one café in America which just opened one in Domino City, Starbucks. Shizuka ordered a small tea and a cookie, and Seto ordered his normal black coffee. While Shizuka was looking around the café, Seto was having a mental fight. 'Should I tell her my feelings now or should I just keep acting cool? Does she even like it when I act cold? Maybe she wants someone stupid? Maybe she wants a genius? Wait…I am a genius!'

"Kaiba-san?" He took his mind away from the battle in his head. "What?" She began blushing and fiddles with her hands. "I'm sorry for forcing you to come with me. It's just tha-" He cut her off by taking one of her hands into his. Then out came the romantic Seto.

"Oh, Shizuka-chan. You never have to apologize for whatever you do. You are wonderful person, and I am honor to be the one to be here." He gave her a dashing smile.

Of course, little Shizuka did not take it the way he wanted. 'He's such a good brother! He knows just what to say to make me feel better, but why is my heart beating so fast. Maybe I'm hungry?' She smiled at him and he rubbed the back of her hand. 'He's like Onii-chan! Knows the right thing to say and he knows when to say it. Like Onii-chan's advice on when a crazy odd dressed priest is chasing you. (A/N 2)'

Soon she was done eating and Shizuka got up to leave. She bowed and gave him a smile, "Thank you for breakfast, Onii-chan!" She walked out the café. He stared after her, "Onii-chan? DAMNIT!"

* * *

A/N 1: From chapter 2. Ever wonder why Mokuba would ever go into a store owned by Otogi. Now you know.

A/N 2: From chapter 2 too!

JMeg: Yeah let's party cause I put up the fourth chapie!

Seto: A party? Where are you holding it?

JMeg: Your house duh!

Seto: Damn. If the reviewers give you six more reviews, will you not party at my mansion?

JMeg: Deal! Ok I want six more reviews to not party at Seto-chan's house! If you give me seven reviews, than party at Seto-chan's house!

Seto: What? Made a bad deal.


	5. Chapter 5

Mokuba: JMeg does not own Yu-gi-oh.

JMeg: Man the party at Seto-chan's was great!

Seto: All my stuff...broken in just one hour.

JMeg: Yes that's my work. If anyone wonders why I switched Jounouchi's name around, just beacause.

Seto: Just tell them the truth. You're too lazy to switch the names.

JMeg: No one asked you! On with the chapie!

**

* * *

**

Chpater 5

It is another fine day at Domino City. The birds were chirping. The flowers were all in bloom. Mokuba Kaiba was on a sugar high. Everything was great in Domino City.

Mokuba was once again illegally driving with three cops tailing him. "Mokuba-sama, I really believe you should let me drive." Mokuba turned around to see his butler. "Dude, I know what I am doing." "Eyes on the road, Mokuba-sama!" "Eh?" Mokuba faces forward to see some white fluffy hair boy on the road. "Hit the brakes Mokuba-sama!" Mokuba sheepishly rubbed his head. "Yeah about the brakes…I kind of threw them at the cops. Hehe." He started hitting the honk button. "Get off the road!" Ryou Bakura turned his head to the left. "Bloody hell."

**With Seto**

Seto was once again looking through his five point plan on his desk in his office. He couldn't figure out what he was doing wrong. He turned to his left shoulder to talk to Ra. "Ra what am I doing wrong? I have been wooing her, and it is not working! I am frustrated" Suddenly a guy came in. "You're fired! Oh, Ra I feel better already." "Young Seto, you must believe in what you do. You must believe you can woo Shizuka! If you cannot do even that, everything you've worked for will be for nothing."

Seto stood up. "Ra, you are right. I guess you will be the first to not be fired." The guy interrupted him. "Sir who are you talking to?" Seto snapped his head to the door and glared at the man. "You are fired if you tell anyone what you witness! Now out!" "Yes, sir!"

Seto turned to look out the window. He was in time to see a limo hit so white hair kid. "Oh, well. I didn't do it. Wait that is my limo!"

**With Shizuka**

She was walking with Priest Set on a street near Kaiba Corporation. "Set-san, I don't think I can go out with you anymore." Priest Set dramatically fell to his knees. "Why? Why? Why?" He lifted his head to look at Shizuka. "Wh-." Suddenly a limo came in and hit Priest Set.

/Slow motion/ Mokuba, in the driver's seat, turns to his left and waves at Shizuka, and a scared Ryou holding onto the roof for his life. Priest Set soon joined Ryou and held Ryou by his legs. /Back to normal/

Shadi appeared next to her and asked,"What just happened?" Shizuka scratched her head. "I swore I just saw Mokuba waving at me, Ryou-kun clinging to the roof, and Set-san grabbing on to Ryou-kun's legs. Must be my imagination."

**With Seto**

After Seto was done explaining to the press, that he had nothing to do with the limo crashing into the white hair kid. He decided to walk down the street. He wasn't looking where he was going when suddenly he bumped into a person. "I'm sorry! Onii-chan?" He looked down to see Shizuka. "Shizuka-chan!" 'This is Ra's work! Thank you Ra!' He grabbed Shizuka's hands in his. "Shizuka-chan, will you do me the honor of having lunch with me?"

Shizuka looked deeply into his eyes and smiled. "Sorry no. I just broke up with another guy. I don't think I can just go out like that." Seto looked sadly down. 'Ra, do something!' "Play the Onii-chan card." Seto looks to his right to see Shadi. 'I guess he is a messenger, but why Onii-chan?' "Won't you do it for your Onii-chan?" Shizuka thought about it and thought about it. "I guess so." Seto inwardly smiled. 'Score!'

They decided to go to the happiest place to eat, 'Otogi's fashion fast food'. (Where all the burgers are dressed in stylish clothes). They ordered their food and were eating. Seto could not contain his happiness. Well mentally he could not contain his happiness. 'I cannot believe my luck. I'm on another date with Shizuka! Soon she will fall for me, and I'll finally get her in bed.'

Shizuka on the other side of the booth was thinking other things. 'I've been hanging out with Kaiba Onii-chan more than my Onii-chan, and they haven't been spending time with each other. This is bad, but it doesn't feel wrong.'

She felt a hand on her hand. She looked up to see a concerned Seto. "Shizuka-chan, are you ok? You've stopped eating. Is everything ok?" Shizuka's eyes widen. 'He's just like Onii-chan! Good and concerned! What if he's over protective? That's bad then. I won't be able to go out.'

While she was thinking, Seto walked over and sat on her side of the booth. His other hand grasped her cheek and turned her head to face him. He leaned in closely and talked in her ear romantically.

"Shizuka speak your mind. Don't ever be afraid to talk. I love to hear your voice. It's like a soft melody that I enjoy listening to." Shizuka blushed intensely. She had never been this closer to another man ever. She raised her free hand and put it over her chest. 'My heart is beating so fast. I don't understand what's going on. What do I do?'

Seto was thinking, 'Yes! It is working! I am finally wooing her.' He slowly brought his lips closer to hers, and she slowly closed her eyes. Then there was a tap on Seto's shoulder. He angrily turned around. "Who dares to interrupt me?" His eyes widen at who he saw. It was Noah!

"Is this yours?" He holds up a chocolate cover Mokuba. /Only $9.95 US/ Seto takes Mokuba back, and Mokuba jumps into Shizuka's embrace. "Onee-chan! I love you. Marry me?" Seto tries to pry Mokuba off Shizuka. "No Mokuba! You cannot marry her!" Noah pulls Mokuba and Seto off. "That's right, you can't marry her." He drops both to the ground, and he takes Shizuka's hands in his. "Shizuka-san, will you take me as your husband?"

Seto angrily pulled Noah off. "What do you think you are doing you brat, and how did you get back to this world? You are supposed to be dead right?" Noah shook his head. "Nope! I got out because I'm Ra's favorite." "Wait, I thought I was Ra's favorite." Noah smirked at Seto. "Not anymore." He turns his head to Shizuka again. "So what's your answer Shizuka-san?" They both looked at the spot where Shizuka should be. "Shizuka-chan?" "Shizuka-san?"

"Oh Set-san, I will go out with you again." They turned around to see Shizuka hug Priest Set. Seto grabbed his head dramatically. "NO! This can't be happening! I cannot lose to my look alike!" Noah began walking away, muttering, "This is one messed up story."

**With Mokuba**

Mokuba had decided to stop crashing the limo and go take a break. He opened the door to Good Burger (A/N 1). He loved the way the burgers smelt and not dressed in stylish clothing. He walked to the cashier. The guy turned around. It was Jounouchi! "Welcome to the Good Burger, Home of the Good Burger. Can I take your order?"

Mokuba's grin widens. 'This is my chance to use Seto's nickname for him.' "Yeah I would like to order meal number two." "Anything else?" "Nope!" "Ok, that will be 350 Yen." Mokuba handed Jounouchi the money with the same huge smile. Jounouchi was beginning to get freak out. 'I think Mokuba has been hanging out with his brother too much.' "Ok thank you for eating at the Good Burger." "No thank you Jounzuka!" Jounouchi raised a brow at Mokuba's leaving figure. "Jounzuka?"

* * *

A/N 1: Not mine.

JMeg: Oh yeah five chapters! Oh I do feel good! Oh and review and tell me if you want me to call Priest Set or Priest Seto. I personally don't care which one, so you guys choose!

Seto: I bet it's just because you're to stupid to know.

JMeg: No! I just don't care.

Seto: Yeah, like the cheese you left under your bed.

JMeg: Yeah...wait NO! You're just mad because Ra like Noah better than you!

Noah: Yes! You are, Seto! You can't stand the fact Ra likes me and hates you.

Seto: How did you get here? Why are you here? Why aren't you dead?

Noah: Like I tol-

Seto: Don't bother I'll make it happen. (Begins choking Noah)

JMeg: Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Mokuba: JMeg will never ever own Yu-gi-oh.

JMeg: Man I finally updated! Tada!

Seto: You are not impressive. I can do better.

JMeg: No you can't and you know it. Anyways we won't bother you guys anymore, so on with the chapie!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6 (Wow already)

The following day was once again like every other day. The bids were going high at the auction. The little annoying birds were chirping. Seto was praying at the museum owned by Isis. Yes all was normal once again.

"Ok jerk face, let me get this straight. You want me to help you get Ra back on your side, and you'll forgive me for everything I did during Battle whatever", said Malik. While Seto continued sacrificing the lamb on the table, he nodded his head. Malik shrugged his shoulders. "Ok as long as I get to kill the lamb."

"Malik! Kaiba-san! What are you two doing to that lamb?" Isis walked into the medieval section of the museum where the two were holding the sacrifice. "Leave us alone Onee-chan! We are trying to please Ra! You know you bother Ra every time you open that big mouth of yours!" Isis slapped her brother on the back of his head. "Show some R-E-S-P-E-C-T!" She then started singing, "Find out what it means to me! R-E-S-P-E-C-E-T!" Seto left the altar to throw Isis out the museum. "And stay out you insane Egyptian woman!" Seto then locked the door. Isis got up and scratched her head. "He does know I have a key."

**With Mokuba**

Mokuba was surprisingly not on a sugar high. Nope, he was on a caffeine high. That's what happens when a person has over three hundred cups of coffee. He was shaking uncontrollably. One maid was brave enough to come towards the crazy child. "Mokuba-sama." Mokuba snapped his head in the maid's direction. She almost ran away looking at his face. It was long, and his normal eyes had lots of bags under them. "Whatisit", Mokuba asked quickly. The maid freaked out and ran away. Once she got to the others, she collapsed to the ground. The normal driver helped her up. "So how is Mokuba-sama?" She shook her head. "We have to get a professional child calmer." Everyone looked at her. "Is that even real?" The maid rubbed her head. "Well…uh…I don't know. Let's just call one of his friends."

**With Shizuka**

After once again dumping Priest Set, Shizuka made her way to the Kaiba Mansion. She received an abnormal call from one of the workers. She rang the door bell and waited. 'I wonder what's wrong. They sound so worried.' She hurried a lot of running towards the door. After a few minutes, someone finally opened the door.

"Are you our savior", asked the maid who opened the door. Shizuka raised a brow. "Sure." She heard some cheering. She looked behind the maid to see everyone dancing and drinking. "May I know what is going on?"

After four hours of explaining to her what happened, Shizuka walked up the creepy stairs. 'Why did I agree to shoot a tranquillizing dart at a high Mokuba?' She held the small gun in her pocket. 'What if he bites me?' She soon got towards his room. She gently knocked on the door.

"Whoisthere?Goaway!Iloveyoucoffee!" Mokuba's screeching voice made her cover her ears. Shizuka called out, "It's me Mokuba, your friend Shizuka." She heard Mokuba ran near the door. "Shizuka-chanisthatyou?" "Yes Mokuba now open the door." "Thisisnottrickright?" "Oh yeah, this is not a trick to get you to come out." "OK!" Mokuba opens the door, and Shizuka takes the small gun out and aims at Mokuba. "Noyoutrickedme!" He began running away. Shizuka ran after him. "Get back here Mokuba!" "NEVER! YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME BECAUSE I'M THE COFFEE HIGH BOY! NONE OF YOU ARE AS GREAT AS I AM!"

After two hours of chasing him, eleven broken vases, eight ruined paintings, six utterly destroyed Blue Eyes White Dragon statues, and seventy miss shots all which hit the maids and butlers, Shizuka finally got him in the leg. Shizuka carried the sleeping Mokuba back to his room. She tucked him in and smiled. 'Wow we didn't have to even use the super mega dart. That would be expensive. Luckily we used the super huge mega should not be used on a child unless it is Mokuba dart.'

Shizuka yawned and walked out Mokuba's room. 'I'm tired. Maybe I can take a small nap.' She walked into the room next to Mokuba's. She did not notice the fact it had silver doors with a Blue Eyes White Dragon engraved into them. She walked right into the room, ignoring all the obvious signs that said it was Seto Kaiba's room. 'They won't mind if I take a small nap in here.' She got into the bed and pulled the blankets to her shoulders. She soon fell asleep dreaming of her loving brother and an insane Mokuba.

**With Seto **

"That's the last time I trust an evil Egyptian named Malik." Seto rubbed his aching head. Isis had gotten back in. Seto figured she had a key, but she ended up giving Malik a nine hour lecture on it because he didn't understand that she had a key. Seto sighed as he opened the front door. 'I wanted to please Ra so he could help me get Shizuka. Why does this happen to me?' He slowly walked up to his room. 'I just feel like sleeping in bed and never getting up…unless Shizuka is there to wake me up!'

He opened his silver doors that hade Blue Eyes White Dragon etched into them. 'I wonder how I can get rid of Noah.' He soon began listing ways to get rid of Noah and his reasons why he wouldn't:

1. Try to push him out a window like his stepfather.

Why he can't: Does not want to sprain his wrists like last time. That man was heavy.

2. Try to drown him in the bay.

Why he can't: Does not want his trench coat to get wet. It would lose its anti-gravity powers if he got it wet.

3. Try to poison him.

Why he can't: Why should he.

4. Team up with his look alike to take Noah down.

Why he can't: After trying to drop five bombs on the guy, Set figured out that it was Seto and was after his head now.

Seto shook his head. If Noah was out of the way, he would be Ra's favorite again. Then Ra would help him get Shizuka. He was a genius, but he couldn't come up with a plan to do either. He smacked his head. "I need rest."

He opened the door and almost fainted. He rubbed his eyes once and then twice. Then he slapped himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. In his bed was a sleeping Shizuka. He started to jump up and down like a teen aged girl. "Yes! There really is a Ra! Wait I knew that. Thank you Ra!"

Shizuka stirred in his bed, so Seto immediately stopped jumping. Once she stopped moving, he rubbed his hands together and smiled. He could finally romance her. He jumped into his closet and threw on a nice expensive velvet robe. He then started to light candles around the room. 'This is finally my chance. I will no longer be her Onii-chan, but her lover! Wait that sounded wrong for some reason. I wonder why.'

After he was finished lighting the candles, he grabbed some chocolate covered strawberries and crawled in to the bed. 'Now to wake her up so the romancing can begin.' Seto was about to shake her shoulder when Shizuka turned from her side and hit him in the face. Seto fell of the bed clutching his nose. 'Damn! That girl punches hard in her sleep!' While Seto was getting up from the ground, Shizuka woke up. 'Oh no, what is she going to think!'

Shizuka opened her eyes slowly and blinked twice. She turned onto her side to see Seto. Seto didn't know what to do, so he waved and said, "Hi." Shizuka grabbed the closest thing which unfortunately was a lamp, and hurled it at Seto. "GET OUT YOU DAMN PERVERT!" She then grabbed as many things as she could and threw it at Seto which included the tray of chocolate covered strawberries, both side tables, the pillows, his favorite Blue Eyes toy, and the bed itself. Seto luckily ran out before the bed hit him. 'Why do bad things happen to me? Ra must really hate me.' After Shizuka cooled down, she looked around the room. "Where am I again?"

**With Mai**

She slowly walked down the street. She was once again thinking about Jounouchi and why she wasn't in the last chapter. 'I wonder if he's ok. Why do I keep thinking about him? Am I in love with him? Maybe I really do, but he would happier with Kaiba than with me.' She sighed sadly. 'Why can't I ever be great? Why am I always in the shadows?'

Suddenly she bumped into someone and fell on her butt. "Hey watch where you're going", she growled. She looked up and gasped. "Jounouchi-kun!" The blond shook his head. "Sorry miss, but my name is Jounzuka." Mai raised a brow. "What?" Then Jounouchi appeared. "Hey Mai." She turned around. "Jounouchi-kun! What's going on?" She turned back to Jounzuka. "If he's Jounouchi-kun then who are you?" "I'm Jounzuka. Hot male singer from Japan. No my name does not sound femaleish" (A/N 1)

* * *

A/N 1: Random Original Character, yes I decided to shock you all.

JMeg: Heys!

Jounzuka: Hi.

Seto: Who the hell are you?

Jounzuka: JMeg's lastest favorite random character.

Seto: Wait...I'm once again not on someone's favorite list.

JMeg: You never were on my favorite list Seto-chan. Man you are stupid. You've spent too much time around this story.

Jounzuka: But I never will because you created me.

JMeg: That's right now tell the wonderful readers what I told you to tell them.

Jounzuka: JMeg is shocked that this story does not have more reviews than her other story. Now JMeg wants at least six to eight new reviews. Or you'll never see the annoying blue eye dude again.

Seto: What? My life is on the line! I didn't agree to this!

JMeg: Like you have a choice in this messed up story. So please I want six to eight new reviews! If I get six, then you guys can get a uh Seto plushie!

Jounzuka: No one wants that.

Seto: Yes they do!

JMeg: If you would give eight reviews, then I will prsonally make Shizuka fall in love with Seto. (I'll put myself in!)

Jounzuka and Seto: NO! Just give JMeg seven more!

JMeg: Seven reviews? Then I'll give you all free pies. (If you guys give me more than eight, then Shizuka will fall in love faster with Seto-chan. With out my help.) PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU TO REVIEW! Oh and less than six reviews, Seto-chan gets it.


	7. Chapter 7

Mokuba: Once again JMeg does not own Yu-gi-oh. Stop asking.

JMeg: Yeah I've got another nutty chapie done! I'm happy...you must all be happy too!

Seto: I'm not. You actually used my trench coat to make all those stupid Seto plusies!

JMeg: They are so cute! Cuter than the real Seto Kaiba.

Seto: You just really hate me don't you?

JMeg: Yes! Now all the reviews can have their Seto plusies...and Seto lives. BUT he will not like this chapie!

Seto: Why and why do I have a feeling it is really bad.

JMeg: Hehe...On with the chapie!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7

The day started horribly for the great Seto Kaiba. He suddenly had to go to America because someone who was still unknown blew up one of his machines. Now he had to fly all the way there to fix it. Seto tried many ways to stay and spend more time with Shizuka. Mokuba and Noah had to tie him up before throwing him on to the plane. Noah smiled and waved, "See you later oh dear brother. I'll keep Shizuka company." Seto tried to wiggle towards Noah in attempt to kill him.

Mokuba hugged his brother and cried. "Come back in one piece please! Don't fall for their dub versions of anime!" Seto rolled his eyes. "I won't Mokuba." Mokuba sniffed one more time. "Ok, but don't worry. I'll tell Jounouchi-kun you love him every day!" He slammed the door shut, never hearing his brother scream. "WHAT THE FUCK?" Noah smiled as he walked away. Neither of them knew it was he who destroyed the machine. 'Step one of my plan is in progress.'

Mokuba's smile appeared when the plane was out of site. He dashed into mansion and broke the lock on all the cabinets…again. All the candy fell out, and Mokuba jumped into the pool size flow of candy and smiled. "Sugar. You and I are going to be best friends!"

A maid walking by saw Mokuba. She immediately ran to the closest speaker and screamed into in the intercom, "Code red people! Code red! Master Mokuba has gotten to the candy! Code red! Get into your places! If we don't stop him now, we will never get a break for the next four days!" While everyone was hurrying, Mokuba slipped out of the mansion. "Oh, no! He's heading towards the city! Quick call the ONMIOASHAIHTTC Team! (Oh no Mokuba is on a sugar high and is heading towards the city Team)."

**With Mai**

Mai didn't need to try hard when she tried to figure out who was Jounouchi and who was Jounzuka. Even if the two looked alike, they did not act alike or eat alike. Jounzuka had invited them to eat at a local café. Mai was surprised, but Jounouchi just jumped at the opportunity to eat free food…again. Mai watched the two across from her eat. While Jounouchi grasped the cake quickly off the plate with his hands, Jounzuka took his time and slowly ate his piece of cake with a fork. Mai was in awe. 'I think I'm falling for this cutie.'

Mai blushed when Jounzuka looked up from eating and smiled at her. Jounouchi of course did not let this go by. "Hey! What do you think you are doing?" Jounzuka just smiled at Jounouchi. Jounouchi growled. 'This guy is pissing me off!' Mai just rest her head on her hands while she stared at Jounzuka.

Jounouchi immediately pushed Jounzuka off his seat and got on the seat. He smiled at Mai who smacked his head. "Jounouchi! How can you be so mean to our new friend?" Jounouchi rubbed his head. "What do ya mean my friend? We just met the guy! Well I think he is a guy. I mean what kind of name is Jounzuka? It sounds like a girl's name!" Mai smacked him again. "Stop being mean to him!"

"Who is being mean to my brother?" Jounouchi and Mai turned to their left to see Jounouchi's worst nightmare. Priest Set (or in their eyes, an oddly dressed priest) was helping Jounzuka up. Jounouchi jumped into Mai's arms. He immediately started to go over everything he told Shizuka about an oddly dressed priest was chasing you, but he suddenly realized. He wasn't being chased. "Oh no! It's the guy who is way too old to be dating my sis, and who was chasing me! Mai save me!" He clung to Mai like glue, but then Jounouchi turned to Priest Set and Jounzuka. "Wait Jounzuka is your brother?"

**With Ryou**

He was sitting near Seto who was trying different ways to get out of the rope. "Let me out of this rope you stupid wimpy albino looking boy! Why are you guys going to tell the mutt that I love him?" "I'm really sorry Kaiba-san, but I promised Noah-san that you have to stay tied. Besides we all know you love Jounouchi-san." Seto snapped his head towards Ryou. "What did you just say?" Ryou backed away from Seto.

"Noah-san paid me to keep you tied up until we reached America. Mokuba also told us that you like Jounouchi-san. I understand that sometimes the same sex love is more dangerous, and that's why you like guys. I just don't um how do you say swing that way."

Seto was silent. Ryou walked closer to Seto, thinking he finally calm down. Bad choice. Seto began thrashing again almost biting Ryou's leg. "YOU THINK I AM IN LOVE WTIHT HE MUTT, AND YOU LEFT MY SHIZUKA-CHAN WITH THAT INSANE BRAT!" Ryou cowered into the corner too afraid of Seto's wrath. "Help someone!"

**With Shizuka**

She sadly looked down into the pond. Shizuka was feeling bad about throwing things at Seto when it was his room. She was also thinking about her feelings about Seto. 'I don't understand what I am feeling. I like him, but is it like how I like Onii-chan or like a lover? I feel bad for thinking about Kaiba Onii-chan and me being together. Wait a second…does Onii-chan even like Kaiba Onii-chan?' "My! A lady sitting on a dirty park bench. It is my lucky day." Shizuka turned around slowly. "Kaiba-san, I mean Onii-chan?"

Noah smiled at Shizuka. 'I see the fake wig is fooling her.' Noah had prayed to Ra to increase his height and change his voice to sound like Seto's in hopes of ruining any chance of a relationship. He was still mad that Seto just let him die back during Battle City. Where he got the wig? He picked it up at Otogi's, not as famous as his other store, Costume Shop for only $300 Yen. They have everything there!

Noah sat down on the bench next to Shizuka. He crossed his left leg over his right, and he draped his arm across her shoulders. Shizuka blushed at his action. 'Kaiba Onii-chan is so different now. He's not like himself.' Noah smiled at Shizuka who added that to her list of 'That is defiantly not Kaiba Onii-chan'. Noah leaned in closer and wrapped his long fingers around her chin. "You are so beautiful. I wish I just keep you all to myself." Shizuka's cheeks reddened as Noah leaned in more. "Kaiba Onii-chan." He placed his index finger against her lips. 'I am good!' "You don't need to waste your breath talking to me, and just call me Seto."

Shizuka's face was the deepest shade of red there was. 'He's different. I can't help it, but I think I'm in love with Seto Kaiba.' Shizuka closed her eyes slowly as she leaned in closer to Noah. Noah smirked as he leaned in closer. 'Naïve little girl. I will steal Shizuka's first kiss, making sure I hold this camera in the right position. I will capture this and break that fool's heart! Sweet revenge.' Shizuka leaned in closer, so their noses brush. Noah smirk widened as their lips got closer.

* * *

JMeg: I love my work!

Seto: NO! Shizuka-chan! I'll save you from that green hair freak!

Jounouchi: Shizuka is about to kiss Noah! Never! Let me at him!

JMeg: I love me. Those who read Arrange Marriage, don't worry I will update soon, but I've just been working on this story more. I'll get the next chapter up soon.

Seto: At least in that story I have Shizuka all to myself.

Jounouchi: Yeah...Hey! I'll get you two apart!

Seto: Whatever. Review this stupid story. Ra have pitty on us.


	8. Chapter 8

Mokuba: JMeg does not own Yu-gi-oh. What's new?

JMeg: I'm so sorry everyone! Please forgive me for not updating for such a long time. I've been busy with many things, but I finally got this chapter up!

Seto: You take forever!

Jounouchi: Yeah! We've been waiting for the next crazy thing to happen!

Seto: I've been waiting to save Shizuka-chan from that brat!

JMeg: Shut up ya two! On with the chapie!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

It is the same heart-pounding day. Noah leaned in until his and Shizuka's noses bumped into each other.

**With Seto**

After Seto untied himself and threw both Ryou and the captain into the luggage area, he turned the plane 360 degrees. Seto was frantically flying the plane. 'I have to get back there before that bastard hurts Shizuka!'

Ryou clutched the captain's arm. The captain smiled at this. 'She sure is one cute thing.' The captain wrapped his arm around Ryou's waist and whispered into his ear, "Hey there sexy." Of course Ryou freaked out…big time. Ryou leaped away from him and began banging the door. "KAIBA-SAN LET ME OUT! THIS MAN IS BLOODY GAY! I'm too cute for this man. PLEASE LET ME OUT!"

**With Mai**

Mai sat next to Jounouchi, who was still holding her. "Jounouchi-kun let me go." Jounouchi shook his head while staring frighteningly at Priest Set. In return, Priest Set glared at Jounouchi. "Brother Set, don't glare at my new friends please," Jounzuka said. Priest Set softens his glare. Mai looked at Jounzuka. "Does this mean Kaiba and Jounouchi are brothers?" Jounzuka shook his head. "No Mokuba-chan is my reincarnation." Mai and Jounouchi looked at him as if he had twenty heads.

Jounouchi leaned in to Mai's ear. "I thought if ya were a reincarnation ya were suppose to look alike." Priest Set coughed. Jounouchi leaped up and screamed, "I DIDN'T DO IT! I SWEAR MONEYBAGS MADE ME DO IT!" Everyone stared at him while Mai had a giant sweat drop. She tugged his shirt. "Jounouchi-kun sit." Priest Set leaned over to his brother. "What kind of friends are these?"

**With Mokuba**

He had gathered a fairly large group of Seto's fan girls. When talking about fairly large, as in 60,000 people. He wanted to get his fan girls to announce that his brother was gay. Of course Mokuba was heavily influenced by the huge amount of sugar he consumed. He headed towards the park where Noah and Shizuka were.

**With Shizuka**

Noah had his plan almost completed. 'I just have to make sure to push the button to take the picture. Then I will finally have my revenge!' Unfortunately, at this moment Ra decided Noah was no longer his favorite. "OMG! IT'S SETO KAIBA!"

Shizuka turned around causing Noah to completely miss her. A wave of fan girls was dashing towards Noah. Of course being the Noah that he was started looking around for Seto. "I don't see him." Shizuka snapped her head at Noah. "What did you say?"

Noah froze in his spot. 'I am so screwed.' His wig was starting to fall off, and Shizuka noticed. She stood up abruptly. "You're not Kaiba Onii-Chan!" Noah just stared right back at her. "Oh…uh…um…" He never got to finish his sentence because the wave of fan girls reached him. They all believed Noah was Seto, and took him away.

Mokuba leaped onto Shizuka's back. "HI SHIZUKA-CHAN!" Shizuka smiled at Mokuba. "Hi Mokuba. I think it's time for you to go home." Mokuba nodded before drifting to sleep. Shizuka stared once more at the direction the fan girls took Noah before turning the other way.

**With Seto, Ryou, and the captain**

It was like an action movie. Seto looked hot and sexy while flying the plane. He even put on some sunglasses making him the hot guy. Ryou was crying because of the captain, and the unsteady rhythm of the plane. He would be labeled as crying girl although he is a boy. The captain…he was the captain that was not flying the plane that you never see after the hot guy throws him in the back. Ryou had given up banning on the door, and the captain was slowly edging his way to Ryou.

After a few more scoots, he was seated next to Ryou. He wrapped an arm around the weeping Ryou unnoticed. "It's ok. I'm here." Then Ryou started banning the door again. "I'M BEGGING YOU KAIBA-SAN LET ME OUT OF HERE! It's not like I'm against gay men, but I am just too cute for this man you know. My cute white fluffy hair and my adorable eyes! I'm just too cute! PLEASE OPEN THIS DOOR!" Ryou suddenly fell on the captain due to a jab from the plane. The captain smiled widely. "I knew you would swing my way."

**With Mai**

She sighed for the millionth time. Jounouchi was trying to stare at anything but Priest Set. In return Priest Set would glare at him every time Jounouchi would look at him. Jounzuka would continue smiling. 'How did I ever get in this predicament?' thought Mai.

Abruptly Priest Set stood up. Everyone turned to where he was staring at. Just outside the café was Shizuka carrying a sleeping Mokuba on her back. Priest Set dashed out followed by Jounouchi, Jounzuka, and Mai. Priest Set stood in Shizuka's way. "So _who's_ this? You two seem to be very close." Jounouchi grabbed a bag of popcorn to watch the scene.

Shizuka glanced at Mokuba then turned to Priest Set. "Huh?" Jounouchi leaned over to Jounzuka and whispered, "Doesn't he know that's ya reincarnation?" Jounzuka shook his head. "He's never seen Mokuba before." They both turn back to the spectacle that began to draw a crowd.

Priest Set glared at Mokuba. "As your former boyfriend I have the right to know." Shizuka titled her head to the side, "Are you jealous of Mokuba?" Everyone oohed. "I'm not jealous. I am just curious about him, and I'm concerned for you. He might take advantage of you."

Shizuka laughed and went around him. "His name is Mokuba Kaiba. He's just a kid, and I'm taking him home." Everyone laughed at Priest Set and went on their way. Priest Set grabbed Jounouchi by the collar and followed Shizuka. "You're her brother. You will tell me everything to know about her and that boy." Jounouchi nodded in fear of his existence being ended soon. Mai turned to Jounzuka. "Do you want to go out with me?"

**With Seto, Ryou and the captain**

Seto finally reached a landing spot. Ryou and the captain crawled out of the now utterly destroyed plane. Seto looked about and then realized something. The green sculpture of the lady holding a torch was a huge hint. "WE'RE NOT IN JAPAN! WE'RE IN AMERICA!"

* * *

JMeg: Finally done!

Seto: You sent me to America!

JMeg: It's a nice place!

Seto: It's far away from Shizuka-chan! I didn't even save her either.

JMeg: Don't worry I might help you out.

Seto: You help me? That does not sound good. Review please.


	9. Chapter 9

Mokuba: JMeg does not own Yu-gi-oh, get that through your head!

JMeg: MY PEOPLE! I HAVE RETURNED! I am so sorry that I haven't updated in what a week. Okay I know months. I just haven't had the time, but summer is here! I will need some time before writing another chapter. Don't worry Arrange Marriage fans. I will update that one later, but soon! I promise.

Seto: I thank Ra for not letting JMeg control me for the past months.

JMeg: Well I'm back Seto-boy! Now on with the chapie!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9

In Domino City, everything is fine. As long as you believe fine as a chaotic love story, then it's fine. Shizuka still had a few blocks until she reached the Kaiba mansion. Priest Set was right behind them dragging Jounouchi. Mai is still waiting for Jounzuka's reply. Noah, Anzu and Yuugi are nowhere to be seen. Am I forgetting anyone? Nope? Ok!

**With Seto, Ryou, and the captain**

Seto was growling furiously. Ryou was frightened by the strange surroundings. The captain…well he didn't care. The magic of the action movie was still living strong. Seto ran his hand through his silk-like hair, sexily. The wind was blowing his hair gently. Even though he was sexy, he was mad beyond hell.

"How in the world did we end up in America? This cannot be happening! I HAVE TO GET BACK TO SHIZUKA! I WILL DEFEAT YOU NOAH!" He dramatically dropped to his knees. "Kaiba-san maybe this was meant to be. Maybe you and Shizuka are just not meant to be." Seto grabbed Ryou by the collar. "HOW DARE YOU RUIN MY DRAMTIC ACTION MOVIE SCENE AND SAY SUCH DAMN THINGS!" He furiously shook Ryou until swirls appeared in Ryou's adorable eyes.

"Enough of this foolishness! We have to get back to Japan! Kaiba, I have seen the dedication that you have for this Shizuka. You have broken out of ropes, stolen my plane and crashed it. You deeply love this girl, as much as I love this albino boy here. I WILL HELP YOU IN GETTING BACK TO YOUR LOVE!" Seto dropped Ryou. "Thank you I owe you." (Insert touching moment music).

Ryou got up and asked, "But how are we supposed to get back to Japan with no money?" They all rubbed their chins. "Well I heard that prostitution makes much money," suggested Seto (PROSTITUTION IS BAD! DON'T DO IT! I'm only using it for humor). "But none of us are good looking enough," Ryou said. Seto and the captain looked at Ryou. "NO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"

**With Shizuka, Mokuba, Priest Set, and the dragging Jounouchi**

"Please let me go! You can have all my cash! You can have my drunken (DRINKING EXCESSIVELY IS BAD!) bastard dad! You can have Shiz- I mean Mai- I mean some other chick! Please let me go!" Priest Set ignored all of Jounouchi's bribes. Shizuka tried quickening her pace, but Priest Set just accelerated. "Set-san stop following me!" "Never! I will follow you until this body dies, and then I'll have to get a new body. Then, using that body, I will still follow you!"

Shizuka stopped in her tracks. She dramatically turned around. "You would follow me forever? You really would?" Priest Set dropped Jounouchi and ran to Shizuka. "Yes I would my love." Shizuka and Priest stared into each other's eyes lovingly. "Well I don't love you back," Shizuka said and return walking. 'I'm sorry Set-san. I love Seto Kaiba, but Onii-chan loves him too.'

**With Jounouchi**

He made a mad dash when Priest Set dropped him. 'Thank you Ra! Now I have to find Mai! She's falling for that Jounzuka guy and I can't let her!'

**With Mai and Jounzuka**

Mai waited patiently for Jounzuka's answer. "Mai, I'm sorry. I can't go out with you. I'm not the one you're in love with." "Huh?" Jounzuka patted her head. "Don't worry; the man you love will come to you soon." He smiled at her and then walked away. Mai frowned. 'Well the man I love loves someone else. Who else is out there for me?' She sighed and started walking. 'Who else could love me?' "MAI!"

**With Shizuka and Mokuba**

Shizuka finally ditched Priest Set and reached the Kaiba mansion. Mokuba was starting to wake up. "Mokuba, how come your brother loves my brother?" Mokuba drowsily shrugged. "Do you think Kaiba Onii-chan could fall in love with someone else?" "Maybe, but I will help Nii-sama get whoever he loves." Shizuka looked down at the sidewalk. "Mokuba, do you think Kaiba Onii-chan will ever love me?" Mokuba smiled. "Oh course he will, and I will too cause you'll be my sister-in-law!" Shizuka frowned, "Oh I see."

**With Seto, Ryou, and the captain **

Ryou had been standing on the corner of the street for 4 hours. He was waiting diligently…waiting…and waiting some more. "Uh Kaiba-san, captain…I don't think it is working." It wasn't that our dear Ryou was ugly, or that he was unattractive. He was even wearing a cute sailor scout costume, handpicked by the captain himself. No it had something to do with the face he was making to scare the money carriers away.

Seto sighed, "You're right. We need a new plan. There has to be some way to get back to Shizuka." The three sat on the sidewalk thinking. Seto closed his eyes and sighed once again. 'Maybe if I ask Ra, he'll help me.'

Seto got up and walked over to the conveniently located temple of Ra. "Hey Ra. We haven't talked in a while. I know I also have not been the best human person recently. I know I wouldn't even be in here unless it was really important or forced to. For example Mokuba being kidnapped or I just want to kill some psycho particularly Noah or Pegasus. But right now I really need your help. I have to go back to Shizuka because she's the one I love the most. I _normally_ would _never_ say this _ever_, but please Ra help me."

The earth began to shake. The clouds covered the nice blue sky. Lightening struck Ryou, but he survived. Seto ran out from the temple. The clouds parted and down came a figure. It was not just anyone. It wasn't some Messiah or religious dude. He wasn't that important either. Okay he was important for Seto to get back to Shizuka.

"YUUGI MUTOU! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Yami walked over to Seto and hit him over the head. "I AM NOT YUUGI! I AM THE GREAT PHAROAH OF EGYPT! I HAVE DONE GREAT THINGS! I AM AWESOME!" Seto rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Are you going to help me or not?" Yami nodded. "Yes Seto Kaiba, I have been sent by Ra to get you and Shizuka together."

Unfortunately at that moment the evil Ryou, who will be referred to as Bakura, came out of Ryou. This was all possible because of the thunder bolt. "PHAROAH MEET YOUR MATCH!" Yami turned to Bakura dramatically and cried out, "I DON'T THINK SO! LET'S DUEL!"

The captain nudged Seto, "I like this Ryou. Kinda hot if you ask me." Seto slapped his head. "I'll never get back to Shizuka at this rate...what a second. I OWN A COMPANY HERE! I could have gotten money the entire time!"

* * *

JMeg: I kinda feel sorry for Seto now.

Seto: Why is this happening to me?

JMeg: Well I brought Noah and Set back from the dead. I thought I might as well bring the others back.

Ryou: BUT WHY DO I HAVE TO SHARE A BODY WITH THE EVIL BAKURA?

JMeg: I don't know. Why not? Anyways PLEASE REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

Mokuba: JMeg does not own Yu-gi-oh. Are any of you tired of this?

JMeg: MY PEOPLE I AM BACK!

Seto: NOOOOOOOO!

JMeg: Let's throw a party! I'm sorry for not posting a chapter up for so long. I've been so busy. You know life. Well I took so time and wrote this. I might update Arrange Marriage later, but I'm kinda busy. If this chapter sucks, then I'm sorry.

Seto: I know it will.

JMeg: SHUT YOUR DIRTY TRAP! Anyways on with the chappie!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10

Ah dear Domino City. These past days have been wonderful hasn't it? Love is in the air! And stupidity conquers all.

**With Seto**

After leaving Ryou (really Bakura) in the care of the captain, Seto had reached his American head quarters, and got help. It went something like this:

Seto dramatically steps through the doors. The wind blew and messed up his sexy hair. His employees bowed down to his greatness. Seto looked around and said, "I demand a latte now!"

Yami comes running behind him and screams, "HEY ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME PUNK!" Yami had just finished another battle with Bakura, and surprise he won. Seto turned angrily around. When Yami came in reaching distance, he punched Yami in the face. "NO ONE CALLS ME A PUNK GOT IT!"

One of his employees came over with his latte. "Here you go sir." "About time!" Yami looked at Seto. "Hey can I get one?" Seto pretended to think about it and said, "No."

He began walking away when Yami tackled him. "NO ONE DENYS ME COMMONER!" "THE HELL I CAN!" "DIE PUNK!" "I DON'T THINK SO!" Seto and Yami got tangled up in the fight in very interesting positions.

Another employee came over and was quickly frightened by their positions. "MR. KAIBA IS GAY! QUICK TELL THE NEWSPAPER!" Seto heard the poor worker, and tried to attack him. However, Yami held him down. "YOU WILL BE PUNISHED!" "GET OFF OF ME PERVERT!" Yami jumped off. "YOU DARE CALL ME A PERVERT! WELL I SUMMON SOME RANDOM AWESOME DUEL MONSTER!"

The earth began to quake and shake. Pictures fell, and plants were knocked over. The ground of Seto's American head quarters cracked and from it the Blue Eyes White Dragon flew out. Oh and that employee fell down the crack and died. Seto's eyes widen. "This is the greatest moment of my life!" Yami looked at Seto and then at the Blue Eyes White Dragon. "Damn."

Seto smirked. "As always, I win! Blue Eyes take me back to my dear Shizuka-chan! But first…" He walked over to Yami and kicked him in the shin. "TAKE THAT FOOL!" Before Yami could attack back, Seto jumped onto Blue Eyes back and flew off.

**With Mai**

She turned around and saw young Shizuka running up towards her. "Hey, Shizuka-chan." "Mai-san, could I talk to you?" Mai's eyes softened. "Of course." "What do you do if you fall in love with Onii-chan?" Mai snapped her head at Shizuka. "WHAT?" "Kaiba Onii-chan is making me feel really weird. I think I'm in love with him."

Mai let out a sigh, 'She was talking about Kaiba not her brother.' Mai patted the girl's head. "Let your heart decide what you really want kid." Shizuka beamed up at her. "Thank you!"

"SHIZUKA-CHAN! MY BELOVED!"

"MAI!"

Shizuka looked above her while Mai looked behind Shizuka. "Kaiba Onii-chan?" "Jounouchi-kun?" Seto was flying in on Blue Eyes. Jounouchi, on the ground, was running towards his sister and love. However, as fate would have it, Seto fell off of Blue Eyes and landed on Jounouchi. "AHHHHHHH!" "MONEYBAGS! AHHHHHHH!"

Luckily for Seto, he was not injured, but he did end up in a very interesting position on Jounouchi. Mai tuned around. 'I knew it. They were meant to be with each other.' "I have to go. See you around Jounouchi-kun."

Shizuka walked over and stared at wonder at her brother and Seto. "Onii-chan, Kaiba Onii-chan, are you guys having sex?"

**With Noah**

Noah was scheming. He was plotting. He was failing at it though. He was deciding on how to get revenge on Seto and Shizuka. 'How dare that wig fall off my head! I will succeed in my revenge!' He walked around the streets and bumped into Priest Set. They scowled at each other. "What are you doing here? What's with the get up step-brother?" Priest Set scoffed at Noah. "Foolish mortal! I have no family besides my brother, Jounzuka!"

Noah looked puzzled at Priest Set. "Wait you are that man who stole Shizuka-san from us that one day at that fast food place?" "Yes I am and…SHIZUKA COME BACK TO ME!" Noah's brilliant brain started calculating, or in simpler words the hamster started running in the wheel.

"You want Shizuka-san in your arms right? Well I want to torture my evil step-brother by using her. How about we team up? If you help me get revenge, Shizuka-san will be yours." Priest Set smirked at Noah. "You have a deal boy."

**With Shizuka and Jounouchi**

After 10 hours of explain the definition of sex to Shizuka and shooing away moneybags, Jounouchi was walking his dear sister home. Shizuka smiled happily after learning something new from her dear brother. You need a special permission from the government to have sex, called a marriage certificate.

Jounouchi on the other hand was tired. "Shizuka don't ever ask about sex again." Shizuka beamed at her brother. "Okay! Hey Onii-chan, you'll always tell me the truth right?" Jounouchi weakly smiled at his younger sibling, "Of course." 'And a whole bunch of it will be tweaked.'

Shizuka looked thoughtful for a moment. "Onii-chan what do you think of Kaiba Onii-chan?" Jounouchi rubbed his head confusedly. "Why are you calling that son of a bitch Onii-chan, and why does it matter what I think of the asshole?" Shizuka looked perplexed. "I thought you had a crush on Kaiba Onii-chan." "WHAT THE FUCK?"

**In case you were wondering**

Bakura glared at the captain. "For the final time, my name is not Ryou! I AM THE GREAT THIEF BAKURA THE AWESOME!" The captain smiled. "Role playing are we? Okay I'm the naughty cop who catches you." Bakura backed up many steps. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? I DON'T LIKE YOU OR COULD EVEN LOVE YOU!" The captain continued to smile. "Playing hard to get are we?" Bakura's eyes bugged out. "EXCUSE YOU!"

* * *

JMeg: snoozing

Jounouchi: I think we can escape now.

Seto: No duh mutt.

Mokuba: I'm scared Nii-sama!

Jounouchi: Okay craw closer to the review button.

JMeg: snot bubble pops Where do you think you guys are going?

All: DAMN!

Seto: Mokuba don't cuss.

JMeg: He can cuss in my story and people PLEASE REVIEW! I have some punishing to do.

All: AHHHHHHHHHHH! PLEASE REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11

Mokuba: JMeg does not own Yu-gi-oh. It is a good thing.

JMeg: I AM SO SORRY PEOPLE! I have been so busy, so I haven't had time to write up a new chapter. I really miss writing, so I decided to update. I really am sorry if this chapter isn't well written. I just really wanted to continue to the story.

Seto: I didn't. Thank you for your busy life.

JMeg: Shut up Seto-chan! Well I'll let you guys read. On with the chappie!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11

Domino City is a beautiful city. It is ready for love and happiness. People go around confessing their love…or love lives are being ruined. Yey.

**With Seto**

Frustrated and pissed off, Seto stomped all the way back to his mansion. He was frustrated because Jounouchi wouldn't let him stay with his beloved Shizuka. He was pissed because there was a certain boy who had plenty of explaining to do. He kicked open the doors of his mansion and began screaming, "MOKUBA WHERE ARE YOU?"

Mokuba, the adorable boy, was still sleeping off the sugar he had consumed a few chapters ago, but at the sound of his dear brother's voice got him to spring out of bed. "OH NII-SAMA! YOU CAME BACK!" Before leaving his room, he drank of full cup of pure sugar. He ran out of his room to the top of the stair case. Mokuba saw his dear brother at the bottom. "NII-SAMA!"

Seto looked up and smiled at Mokuba. "Come and give your big brother a hug." The scene slows down and Mokuba runs in slow motion towards Seto. Tears of happiness poured out his eyes as he ran down the stairs. "NII-SAN!" Right when he was a few steps away, Mokuba leaped into his brother's open arms. The cute, dramatic, and slow scene ended when Seto grabbed his brother by the collar. He put them eye to eye and growled out.

"WHAT IS THIS ABOUT ME LOVING THE DAMN MUTT?"

**With Shizuka**

She apparently grounded for saying such 'crap'. Poor Shizuka had no idea of what was going on. She was falling for Seto, but she knew her brother loved him too right? It would make sense. Mokuba did say that Seto was in love with Jounouchi, so Jounouchi should in return love Seto. Shizuka nodded physically.

Her brother was just shy like she was! Her love for Seto must not get in the way of his relationship with her brother. "They do belong together! Mokuba is right!" "Of course Mokuba is right." Shizuka snapped her head towards the window. "Shadi, Yami what are you guys doing here? OH NO YOU'RE PERVERTS!"

Shadi was clinging on the window edge while Yami sat on his shoulders. Yami smacked Shadi. "Idiot you're supposed to say, 'NO MOKUBA IS WRONG!'" He looked up at Shizuka. "Listen Jounouchi's little sister, whose name I can't remember because I can. First no we're not perverts we are dead. Two, you and that punk belong together forever."

"What punk? You mean Mokuba?" Yami smacked his head. 'Commoners.' "NO THE ASSHOLE!" "Noah?" Yami jumped off Shadi's back, and began shaking Shizuka. "NO THE BIGGER FOOL!" "Gozaburo?" "HE'S NOT IN THIS STORY!" "Well you never know."

Shizuka pouted. She hated guessing games. Yami wanted to kill this girl, but resisted because Ra had sent him on this mission. "Okay, now who's left in the Kaiba family?" "Kaiba Onii-chan?" "Kaiba what?" Shadi pulled himself through the window. "Pharaoh, could this be an incest relationship?"

Yami backed away from Shizuka. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" "Well actually Pharaoh, our culture has many incest relationships." Yami glared at Shadi. "THIS IS A LITTLE KIDS SHOW!" Shizuka piped in, "Well actually…" Yami snapped at her. "Shut up! Okay either way, I've been sent by Ra to get you and the punk together!"

Shizuka looked down. "I can't be with Kaiba Onii-chan. He's in love with Onii-chan." Yami and Shadi blinked.

"WHAT?"

**With Seto and Mokuba**

Well Seto was chasing Mokuba now because his little brother was high on sugar…again. Mokuba jumped across tables and drew on some paintings with marker. He tossed plants around and smashed vases against the wall. Seto was pissed beyond belief. Well what happened was…

**Two seconds before**

Mokuba sighed and rubbed his head. "Well Nii-sama, the truth is I HAD SUGAR!" Mokuba jumped out of Seto's grip and ran. "YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME NII-SAMA!" Seto smacked his head. "Damn it all!"

**Now**

Seto, now holding a sniper gun, was on the look for Mokuba. But this was no normal sniper gun; the bullets were filled with VEGETABLES. "Mokuba your dear Nii-sama needs to talk to you. Come out; come out where ever you are." Seto turned into another empty dead end. "Damn."

A voice from behind him spooked him. "Silly Nii-sama, do you really think vegetable filled bullets can stop me?" Seto turned around and found Mokuba toothily smiling back. "Now, now Mokuba. Come to Nii-sama." He walked two steps closer. He held the sniper steadily. Mokuba just continued to smile. "Nii-sama, those vegetables can't stop me!"

Mokuba reached behind him, and took out a Blue Eyes White Dragon card. Seto dropped the sniper. "No Mokuba. You can't do it." "Now Nii-sama, if you let me get away with this, I won't rip your card."

Seto collapsed to the ground. "Alright, Mokuba. I won't hurt and/or kill you for imagining up that I was in love with the mutt." Mokuba smile widen and started running around in circles. "Yeah! I beat Seto at something! Yey me!"

Noah walked in to the scene. "Mokuba have you seen my forged Blue Eyes White Dragon card that I was going to sell on eBay." Seto glared at Noah. "What did you say?" Mokuba started sliding away. "Well Nii-sama I think uh I hear um someone calling me. Gotta go! Bye!" Mokuba dashed down the hall with a very angry Seto following. "GET BACK HERE MOKUBA!"

Noah just stared at their retreating backs…and stared…and stared. Then he realized. "Crap I could have started my plan."

**With Shizuka, Yami, and Shadi**

"NO! THAT IS ABSOLUTELY A LIE! THAT MAKES NO SENSE!" "It does make some sense pharaoh." "THERE HAS TO BE SOME DAMN LIAR SOMEWHERE!" "Pharaoh it could be that they are." "HELL NO! RA PROMISED ME THAT GOLDEN SPOON AND I WILL GET IT!"

Yami turned to the girl sitting on the bed. "You commoner! Listen up. You and the punk are truly in love with each other." Shizuka look down. "I can't interfere with Onii-chan and Kaiba Onii-chan." Yami glared at her. "Are you listening to me? Ra sent me to tell you that you two belong together!"

Shadi kneeled down to Shizuka's level. "Isn't what you want also important child?" Shizuka thought hard. 'I am in love with Seto, and that's important to me.' Shizuka stood up. "You two are right! I love Seto, and I want to be with him!"

Yami and Shadi hugged. "We did it! We did it! Yey!" Yami pushed Shadi away. "Actually I did it, so I get my golden spoon!" Shizuka smiled, and asked, "What are you going to do with a golden spoon?" Yami looked at her. "Nothing, I like collecting spoons."

Shadi and Shizuka sweat dropped. "Well no matter what I'm going to tell Seto my feelings! Even if he won't return them, I want him to know!" Shadi patted the girl's head. "I have faith in you child."

The door opened. "Hey Shizuka you want sushi or udon…WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?" Yami turned to Shadi. "QUICK BECOME THE BATMOBILE!" "WRONG SHOW PHAROAH!" Yami starred at Jounouchi. "YOU! My previous best friend, turn into the Batmobile now!" "YAMI? I THOUGHT YOU PASSED ON!"

Yami smacked his head. "Damn you people work with me! Okay girl it's up to you. I will throw you out the window, and your job is to turn into a flying carpet. Okay let's do it!" "What?"

He picked Shizuka up and tossed her out the window. Jounouchi gasped, "YAMI WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" "Nothing I'm just bored."

**With Priest Set**

Dressed up in the finest Seto Kaiba fashions, and Noah's failed brown wig, Priest Set was pacing at the bottom of the apartment building in which Shizuka and Jounouchi dwelled in. 'Okay I just climb 15 stories to Shizuka's room and romantically romance her. Good plan!' Priest Set smiled to himself.

"And I will win the girl and defeat my reincarnation! Wait is that Shizuka failing from the sky?" "EEEEEEEEEKKKK!" Priest Set ran under her and caught her. "Shizuka! Are you all right my love?" Shizuka opened her eyes. "Seto? I love you Seto Kaiba", she muttered before passing out.

* * *

JMeg: WOW! 11 chapters...well it ain't really that impressive, but hey I updated.

Seto: You know it means nothing unless the chapter was good.

JMeg: I can't hear you! Anyways people please review because I really want to improve in my writing skills, and would love to know your guys' thoughts! Don't worry I'll update again before this year ends...hopefully. PLEASE REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12

Mokuba: JMeg does not own Yu-gi-oh. That makes me happy!

JMeg: Everyone I'm back! MUHAHAHAHHAHA! I know it's been a few years, but I just wanted to finish my last two stories before heading to my next stage in life. I was going to update this after I finished Arrange Marriage, but I felt the urge to write something funny.

Seto: Nothing you write is funny.

JMeg: Shut up you're just mad that I haven't updated! Well on with the chappie!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**

It is the same amazing day in Domino City. There's a Blue Eyes White Dragon flying in the sky, and the birds are frightened. People are hiding as two limos are speeding around the metropolis. Yep everything was fine.

**With Jounouchi, Shadi, and Yami**

Yami stuck his head out the window and looked down. "Don't worry my previous best friend the girl is still alive. She's in the arms of my right hand man. Hey! High Priest Set, I order you to catch me!" Jounouchi and Shadi went wide eyed as Yami jumped out the window. "PHAROAH?" "YAMI?"

Hearing a command, Priest Set looked up and immediately dropped Shizuka. "Yes your highness!" He ran over and caught Yami just in time. Yami patted Priest Set on the head and said, "Good job. I was right in choosing you as an advisor." "How did you recognize me, Pharaoh?" "Because I'm awesome that is how." He hopped out of Priest Set's arms and looked at the inert girl. "Who is she?"

Jounouchi and Shadi came running out of the apartment complex panting, and Jounouchi carried a first aid kit. "Yami are you alrightttttttttttt? OH MY RA! It's you again!" Jounouchi pointed at Priest Set before running backwards into the building.

Shadi, ignoring the person traveling in reverse, went over to the Yami and smacked him over the head with a newspaper. "Bad Pharaoh! Naughty Pharaoh! First you throw some kid out the window and then yourself. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Yami put on his best pouting face and whined, "But I'm like AWESOME. And I'm the great Pharaoh of Egypt!" Shadi rolled his eyes and pointed to comatose girl. "And look what that got you."

Priest Set smacked Shadi with his Millennium Rod that he pulled out from under the trench coat. "You have no right to speak to the Pharaoh that way person who looks suspiciously like Priest Shada!" Shadi glared at Priest Set and hit him with his Millennium Key. "My name is Shadi and don't hit me! I'm only doing what's best for the Pharaoh!" They began beating each other with their Millennium Items while Yami squatted and started poking Shizuka with a stick.

**With Seto and Mokuba**

Domino City really became Battle City as the two Kaiba brothers used it for their combat zone; Seto in one limo and Mokuba in another. Seto was aiming the sniper out the window and was focusing on Mokuba who was driving the other limo. The younger one was laughing his head off and eating out of a bag of sugar.

Seto was furious and swore he would get the 'damn vegetable bullet' into his brother. "Stupid chauffer can't you drive any faster. How can a kid drive faster than a professional?" "Kaiba-sama, Mokuba-sama has sugar on his side!" Seto's eye brows furrowed. "Shit."

At that moment another pedestrian was hit by Mokuba and surprisingly this person had fluffy white hair. He immediately did some really cool sexy flips in the air and managed to latch onto Seto's sniper. Seto growled out, "What the hell? How dare you be sexy when I'm still playing the hot guy! Get off!"

The white hair thing looked up and surprise, it was Bakura. "YOU DAMN BASTARD! YOU LEFT ME WITH A PERVERTED CAPTAIN! I, THE GREAT THIEF BAKURA, WAS TOUCHED INAPPROPRIATELY! **AND NOW I'M GOING TO KILL YOU**!" Seto rolled his eyes and dropped the sniper. Bakura and the gun landed on top of Honda and Otogi who just happen to pass by. "AHHHHH!" Honda screamed like a girl and said, "Oh no Otogi your fan girl is coming at us!"

Seto wiped his hands on a towel conveniently next to him. "Okay now that's done." He reached into his limo and brought out the super mega bazooka that was filled with a super vegetable dart. "Now back to business. Mokuba get back here!"

Mokuba laughed manically and stuffed another handful of sugar into his mouth. "Never! MUHAHHAHAHAHA! You can't catch me because I'm the sugar high kid!" Seto aimed carefully, which was pretty difficult since Mokuba kept swerving and driving into people. He pulled the trigger and the super vegetable dart miraculously got its target in the arm. "NOOOO! Why did I have the window down?"

Seto, still playing the hot guy apparently, jumped from his limo and into Mokuba's and quickly took over the steering wheel. He took one hand off the wheel to tie up Mokuba while he stopped the limo before it crashed into the Good Burger.

Threading his fingers through his sexy hair, he kicked the door opened and threw the K.O. boy over his shoulder. People rushed out of buildings and some were throwing flowers. They began cheering and smiling as if a dragon had been slain, even though the Blue Eyes White Dragon was still up in the sky. However, happy people make a young C.E.O cranky, so he glared at them all. Then Domino City returned to normal…well as normal as it gets.

Seto strode over to his corporation and went into his office. He sat Mokuba on his desk, and he held his younger brother by the shoulders. "Okay time to talk kid."

**With Mai**

She was crying on Anzu's shoulder, ending another unsuccessful date between Yuugi and Anzu. The barriers around Mai's heart collapsed, and she poured out everything she had tried to hide. "It's just not fair Anzu-chan. Why can't he love me instead of Kaiba? I love him so much." Anzu sighed and patted the heart broken woman on the back. "I'm sorry Mai-chan. Everything will be alright. It seems horrible now but you'll find your true love one day. Maybe Jounouchi-kun wasn't the one?" Mai sobbed, "But my heart hurts so much."

Suddenly they heard a crash sound from behind them. Their eyes went wide when they saw a person on the floor of Anzu's bedroom. "Um Anzu-chan did someone just fell in from the window?" "Yeah." "It's not a pervert. Should we poke it?" "Nah it might have rabies." The figure got up and threw off the cloak it had on. "DO I LOOK LIKE I HAVE RABIES? Geez what kind of friends are you guys?"

The two girls stared at the person. "Um who are you?" "You've got to be kidding me?" Mai rubbed the back of her head. "You look really familiar." The stranger glared at the two. "You guys really don't remember me? Me! The one who helped the Pharaoh return to the afterlife." "Rishid?" "No! Besides I am a woman. I'm the one who help made Battle City." "Malik?" "Are you two stupid? You can remember my brothers' names but not mine? I'm Isis!"

Isis only received blank stares which made her smack her forehead. "Ra, why am I doing this again? Never mind! You're all idiots. Ra has sent me to help Mai-chan with Jounouchi! You two belong together." Mai and Anzu looked at each other before Mai asked, "If Jounouchi-kun really loved me then why would Ra want to interfere in my love life?" "Ra thinks the story is moving too slowly." "What story?" "Not the point. Right now you have to go and make Jounouchi your man! Tell him your feelings and they will be reciprocated."

Anzu nodded and turned towards Mai. "You should tell Jounouchi-kun your feelings! Do what the woman, who just fell from my window, says! If Ra sent her, then it must be true!" "My name is Isis!" "Not important. Listen Mai-chan. We all believe that you have a chance as long as you say something." Mai smiled and the fire returned to her eyes. "Alright! I'm going to tell Jounouchi-kun my feelings."

The three got into Mai's convertible, and Mai dialed Jounouchi's cell phone number and heard him answer. "Jounouchi-kun you better be home because I have something important to tell you!" Jounouchi held the phone away to stare at it for a second before answering with, "Sure Mai. I'm home." "Good." She hung up and smiled. 'Just wait for me.'

**With Noah**

Furious, Noah kicked the wall next to him. Nothing was going his way, and he was no longer Ra's favorite. 'Why is this happening? All I wanted was a simple revenge on my step-brother. Is that too much to ask for?' He returned to spying through his binoculars at the situation in front of him. An unidentifiable person and Priest Set were still hitting each other, and person with crazy weird hair was poking Shizuka who was still passed out. 'This can't be happening! And what's with these idiots. I should have known better than to join forces with an idiot after the whole Big Five fiasco.'

Suddenly the crazy weird hair guy looked at him and pointed, getting the attention of the other two. "Hey why is there a kid by the gate, and why is he staring at us with binoculars when we're right here?" Noah gasped and froze in his spot. Priest Set rubbed his chin. "That's the kid who I'm conspiring with to keep my reincarnation away from Shizuka. He's the one who told me to wear this hideous outfit." Yami smacked Priest Set over the head. "Idiot you cannot break the commoner and this girl! Ra has decided that they shall be together so butt out!"

Priest Set frowned. "But I want a love interest!" Yami pointed up at the sky. "There. There's your love interest." At that moment the Blue Eyes White Dragon flew past and Priest Set squealed. "Kisara! How I've missed you! Wait come back! We have so much to catch up on! Wait! Stop flying so fast!" He began chasing his 'love interest' and left Noah in the hands of Ra's minions.

Yami swiftly put his hand on Noah's shoulder and gave him a large evil smile. "So what's this I hear about you trying to ruin the commoner and the girl?"

* * *

JMeg: Wow that took awhile to write, but I'm glad I did it.

Seto: I'm just glad Mokuba isn't on a sugar high anymore.

JMeg: Well if I get enough reviews then maybe Mokuba might not.

Seto: What?

JMeg: Please review! The more reviews the more likely Mokuba will have a sugar high in the next chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

Mokuba: JMeg does not own Yu-gi-oh. I think everyone is pretty happy about this.

JMeg: Hey readers! I know I need to focus on Arrange Marriage, but I want to finish this too. So read this chappie!

* * *

**Chapter 13**

This has been one long day in Domino City. It continues to drag on with each passing hour.

**With Shadi, Yami, Noah, and Shizuka**

Yami held Noah by the collar, and glared at the kid. "If you dare get in my way of me getting the golden spoon, you are so dead!" Noah returned Yami's glare with his own fierce look. "Hey! I was Ra's favorite at one point, and he let me comeback to life to extract revenge on Seto Kaiba!" "WHO THE HELL IS THAT?"

A large sweat dropped formed behind Noah's head. "Are you stupid or something?" "How dare you! For insulting me, I decree that you shall be bitch slapped by my amazing hand!" "What?" Yami was about to slap the living daylights out of Noah when a shrilled voice cried out, "ATEM! Don't you dare hit that child mister!" Yami and Noah cringed at the sound. "Damn. It's that annoying chick!" "You said it, guy with crazy weird hair."

Anzu, Isis, and Mai ran towards the pissed off boys. Anzu wagged her finger at Yami and said, "Drop it! I said drop it buster!" "Whoa whoa whoa! No one tells the Pharaoh what to do, understand? And in this story, I will be addressed as the Great Pharaoh of Egypt or Yami!" Anzu and Mai gave each other a puzzled look. "Mai-chan, why do they keep mentioning a story?" "I have no idea."

"Anyways drop the kid! Violence is wrong because we are all friends! And as friends we must stick to each one another and-" Everyone covered their ears and cried out, "Alright already! We get it!" Yami released Noah and glared at Anzu. "You know now I'm in the mood to bitch slap you instead, but I don't want to get my hands tainted. Isis, I command you to do it!" "Pharaoh, don't be absurd."

This began a standoff between everyone. Yami glared at Noah, Anzu, and Isis. Noah was glaring at Yami and Anzu. Isis was chastising Yami with her eyes, and Anzu did the same. Mai glared at nothing in particular because she only wanted to be part of the battle. The silent tension was unbearable to those who have never sat through a four episode long duel.

.

.

.

.

"DOES ANYONE CARE THAT THIS GIRL IS STILL UNCONSCIOUS?"

**With Seto and Mokuba**

"YOU DID WHAT?" "I said I was sorry!" "YOU TOLD _EVERYONE_ I WAS GAY?" Mokuba pouted. "It was only to Yuugi and his friends, and that's what your diary said!" Seto groaned and rubbed his face. "Okay. First off, it is a journal. Second, I'm in love with Shizuka-chan! Shi-zu-ka-chan! Third, you are grounded and no more sugar for at least ten years. Fourth, you are going to explain to everyone what happened."

Mokuba moaned when he heard his punishment. "But Nii-sama! You know I have withdrawal symptoms when I don't have sugar every hour! I convulse and believe I'm an ancient Egyptian Pharaoh! Do you want that?" Seto shook his head. "No, but that's a risk I'm willing to take."

The doors burst opened and the Kaiba brothers got into their defensive positions aka Mokuba hiding behind Seto. A hand emerged and plopped onto the floor, followed by another, and together pulled a body into the room. "What's that Nii-sama?" A fluff of white hair became visible, and Seto answered, "A polar bear."

"DO I LOOK LIKE A FUCKING POLAR BEAR?" "Never mind, it's just that stupid person…whose name I don't recall." "Bloody hell! I've been trying to kill you, and even my good half went with you to America. And you still can't remember my name?" Seto gave him a perplexed look. "Have we met?" "Are you even listening to me?"

Seto growled, "Look I don't know who you are or what you are, but get out of my office!" "Not until I _kill _you!" Suddenly Bakura found himself a doormat as Siegfried von Schroider walked in. "Well get in line! There are hundreds before you, so wait your damn turn!" He gave Bakura a piece of paper with the number two hundred and thirty six written on it. "When it's your turn, you will be called, fill out some paper work, and then you can have your chance at killing Kaiba!"

Siegfried dramatically pointed his rose at Kaiba and cried out in his haughty voice, "Now Kaiba! Let me defeat you!" Seto smacked his forehead and pressed a large red button on his desk. "I don't have time for this!" A trap door opened beneath Siegfried and Bakura, and Seto enjoyed the sound of their voices fading as they dropped sixteen stories down.

"Nii-sama, when did you install this?" "Last year. Now let's go! You have a lot of explaining to do." "Dang!"

**With Jounouchi**

It was over an hour, and Mai still had not arrived nor did anyone bring his sister back up. 'I wonder if I should be worried…nah they're probably fine.' He looked at the clock again and frowned. He continued to eye the clock for fifteen minutes before deciding to head out. 'Alright, if they won't come to me, then I'll go to them!'

Once he exited the main doors, he found a very angry Shadi screaming at a group of people having a staring contest, who were obviously indifferent to Shadi's earsplitting lecture. Jounouchi got Shadi's attention, by tapping on the man's shoulder. "Hey what's up with everyone? Why wasn't I invited to this? You know I'm the king of staring contests!"

Shadi exhaled and wearily rubbed the back of his head. "They are all idiots I tell you. Idiots." At the word 'king', Yami's ears twitched and he turned around to face Jounouchi. "What did you say?" Jounouchi gulped before saying, "I'm the king of staring contests."

Yami stomped over to Jounouchi and cried out, "NO ONE BUT ME CAN BE THE KING! I AM THE GREAT PHARAOH OF EGYPT! HEAR ME ROAR!" The intensity of Yami's cry knocked Jounouchi onto his back. Mai ran over and placed Jounouchi's head onto her lap. "Jounouchi-kun, are you alright?"

He gave her a frail smile and took her hand in his. "Nothing that I can't recover from. I mean come on it's just Yami's voice." Mai returned his smile and kiss the back of his hand. Their romantic moment was ruined when Isis started cheering.

"YES! In your face, Pharaoh! I get the golden spoon now!" "No you don't! They haven't professed their love for each other, so I still have a chance to win the golden spoon." Yami and Isis restarted their death glare match, but it soon ended by Shadi standing between them. "Do any of you even realize that the child is still out cold?"

Everyone looked towards the empty spot Shadi was pointing at. Yami circled the vacant area twice before concluding a very important fact. "The commoner is gone." Jounouchi jumped out of Mai's embrace, only to dramatically drop onto his knees. "No! Shizuka! I knew one day you would spontaneously combust because you were a mermaid, and I forgot to return you to the ocean!"

Anzu smacked Jounouchi behind the head. "None of that made sense you moron! Now let's be serious, where could she have gone?" Noting another missing person, Isis announced, "The green hair child is also absent." Yami rubbed his chin. "This means something…something very important. These two important facts are importantly connected in some important way."

"Pharaoh, I believe the green ha-" "Shut up Shadi. I am using my thinking cap, and it demands silence!" Five minutes passed before Yami smacked his left fist into his right hand. "I know! That evil brat must have kidnapped the commoner!" Jounouchi latched himself onto Yami's arm. "You're so smart Yami! I wish I was half as amazing as you!" Yami laughed haughtily. "Of course you do because you never will be!"

Isis patted Shadi and gave him a sympathetic look. "It's okay Shadi. One day he'll listen to you. Not any time soon, but one day in the distant future." "Isis, stop pretending that you can see into the future." "Damn."

**With Seto and Mokuba**

"Mokuba for the final time, the chances of everyone being with Yuugi is ninety-nine percent, and that's why I installed a tracking device only on Yuugi." "But Nii-sama, there's still that one percent chance, and then we will have to go and find everyone. Can't we just call before we get there? Just to check." "No because we are already there."

They got out of the limo and walked inside the Game Shop. Much to Seto's displeasure, Yuugi was alone, wiping the counters. "Damn it. Why aren't your friends with you?" "See Nii-sama! You should always be afraid of that one percent. It defies logic, physics, logarithms, pasta, time, space, and even sugar!"

"Kaiba-kun, Mokuba, what are you guys doing here?" Seto glared at the shorter teen and scoffed. "Well Mokuba made a huge mistake concerning my sexuality, and I need you to get everyone here so he can apologize."

Yuugi smiled and said, "Sure let me ju-" A kunai flew pass Yuugi's head and jammed itself into the wall behind him. Impervious Yuugi pulled out the letter from the kunai. "This is why I keep the door close. People are always trying to kill me. Can't they get over the fact that I defeated them at Duel Monsters?" "But Yuugi, Yami was the one who dueled." It was deathly quiet after Mokuba muttered that phrase.

"Well let's look at this note that's attached to the kunai. Oh look it's for you Kaiba-kun!" He handed it over to Seto, and the brunette unfolded the letter and squinted. "What is this? Chicken scratch?" Yuugi took the note back and read it out loud.

"_I apologize for having such horrible handwriting. I haven't written with a real hand in years. Anyways I have kidnapped Shizuka, and if you want her back, then I demand…wait what was it that I wanted? I only remember that I wanted to extract revenge, but I don't know what I fancy for in return. _

"_Did I just write that all down? Oh well. I guess I want Kaiba Corp in my possession or something. Not that I really want that now, but hey revenge is revenge. And in the movies, people kidnap love ones for ransoms right? I mean what am I gonna do with a girl? Seriously, it's not like I feel any urge to kill and/or rape her. Oh definitely not._

_"Okay now I'm rambling, so give me what I want or I'll keep Shizuka all to myself. Meet me in warehouse number five at the Domino Docks at six o'clock. Signed Noah Kaiba._"

"_P.S. Could you bring some muffins? I'm kinda hungry._"

Yuugi, Seto, and Mokuba stared at the note before Mokuba stated, "You know I like muffins too."

* * *

JMeg: Well here's the latest chapter. Please review!


End file.
